Basic Witch
by thatoneslytherin
Summary: Kiley liked books. Peyton was sarcastic. Jolie quoted obscure song lyrics way too much. Kylie won't break a rule to save her life. So what do these girls have in common? They all about to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were all in for one hell of a ride.
1. Beaches and Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or any of J. 's characters and all rights go to my favorite author! I do own my characters Kylie, Peyton, Jolie and Kiley** **and the plot of this story.**

* * *

_Basic Witch_

_Chapter 1 - Beaches and Sarcasm_

_Jolie's POV:_

The sound of the waves crashing into the shore always had a calming effect on me. The salty sea air was as familiar to me as the sound of my own voice.

Which is why I was a little taken aback when a large snowy owl landed on the bow of my family's boat. I'd been coming down to the Bahamas since I was a very young child, and I have absolutely no recollection of there being large snowy owls native to the islands.

It was a beautiful bird, though it looked oddly out of place with the beach and sea surrounding it. The owl had very large eyes, as most owls do, but I got a weird sense that these eyes were looking directly at me. My feelings were confirmed when it dropped a letter in my lap and flew away.

I took the letter in my hands and was amazed to find that it was in fact addressed to me. I cautiously began to open it, wondering what the heck this was all about.

_"Dear Jolie, You have been invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . . ."_

This was some kind of prank. It had to be.

"Mum? What is this?" I say popping my head into the cabin of the boat. She looks up at me from her book and I toss the letter to her.

A broad smile crosses her face as she begins reading it. ''Oh you got your letter! Your cousin is going to be so excited!'' She beams brightly at me.

•••••••

_Peyton's POV:_

I stand at King's Cross Station, staring quizzically at the stations 9 and 10. My ticket said 9 3/4. Obviously something was very wrong.

It seemed like I was always getting myself into situations like this.

It was weird enough that my parents decide to send me to some lame boarding school (_named HOGWARTS might I add. It sounds like an STD_) that they had no idea about, just that my aunt went when she was my age, but to top that off a bloody bird delivers the invitation. Then I had to go to the most obscure shopping places I've ever been. I mean, does being a witch really mean I have to disregard all fashion rules and carry around a pet toad?

My family was nuts for consenting this. And now I'm alone at a train station looking for a platform that doesn't exist.

Just my luck.

"So wait, where's 9 and 3/4 at?" I hear a girl ask. I immediately perk up and listen.

"Don't worry, this is the fun part" I hear her mother say. I furrow my eyebrows, confused.

I see the girl walking with her mother towards the wall that held the signs for platforms 9 and 10. She looked my age with long brown hair. She was wearing one of those wizard robe things and was carrying an owl in a cage.

I swear this school is going to be the weirdest place I will ever set foot in . . .

I begin following her and her mom. Although I was beginning to question whether this was a smart choice because they obviously were not paying attention to where they were going. They were headed straight towards a wall.

What happened next scared the crap out of me. They walked _THROUGH_ a wall. Like, what the heck?

For a person just discovering the existence of "magic", this was a little freaky.

But hey, I always say "if you can't run away from the psychos you might as well look like you know what you are doing". So I nervously head straight towards a brick wall.

"It's really weird if you're not used to magic isn't it?" The brown haired girl asks me as I emerge from the wall.

Still slightly shocked from whatever just happened I simply nod my head.

She gives me a warm smile. "My name's Kiley!"

"Peyton." I say back.

•••••••

_Kylie's POV:_

I was starting to feel very nervous as I waited for the Hogwarts express to come. I had just said goodbye to my parents, as they had to go home and take care of my siblings, and I didn't know anybody here.

I looked at all the unfamiliar faces and realized these would be my peers for the rest of my school career. Needless to say my anxiety was through the roof.

"Hi! What's your name?" A tan girl with sea-green eyes says.

"Uh- my name is Kylie." I say fumbling over my words. I was pretty shy most of the time, and this girl caught me off guard.

"My name is Jolie, it's nice to meet you." She says sending a big smile my way.

The train arrives and Jolie pulls me onto the train with her.

"You're going to be my new friend," she says lightly as she looks for an empty compartment. "You're cool with that right?" She playfully adds, meanwhile dodging several other students trying to find a seat.

"Oh, well yeah, sure!" I reply quickly, trying to keep up with her as she hurried down the train.

"There are no empty compartments so we are going in here." Jolie slides open the glass doors and pokes her head into the compartment.

"Mind if we join you?"

Two girls look at us; a blonde and a brunette. They both smile kindly.

"Of course you can!" The brunette says with a smile.

••••••••

_Kiley's POV:_

The two girls sat down next to my newfound friend Peyton and me. One was very short with long dark hair and freckles and the other had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"My name is Jolie, and this is Kylie." The dirty blonde spoke.

"What a coincidence, my name is Kiley too!" I say, smirking.

"I'm Peyton," my blonde friend said looking up from a magazine she was reading.

I look back at Kylie. "Do you spell it K-Y-L-I-E? Cause I spell mine K-I-L-E-Y."

"Oh, yes I spell it K-Y-L-I-E." She says quietly, looking at the ground.

There's an awkward silence for a moment, considering none of us really knew each other, but Jolie breaks the silence.

"So... Anybody else in here muggleborn?"

Peyton raises her head from her vogue magazine and nods.

Jolie looks over at me. "Half-blood, so I've got the best of both worlds." I reply with a cheeky wink.

"Kylie with a Y, how about you?" Jolie asks.

She looks a little flustered. "Oh, well my whole family are wizards so I- I guess that means I'm a pureblood. It doesn't really matter though-," she rambles until Peyton cuts her off.

"Heck yeah it matters, I need someone to explain to me what the actual heck is up with wizardry and all this stuff!" We all giggle at her remark.

"Us muggleborns are relying on you two," Jolie says, looking at Kylie and me, dead serious. I laugh and Kylie pulls out a huge book and hands it over to Peyton.

"Here, this is Hogwarts a History, that should do a little explaining. It's the new addition too so it talks about the last battle of Hogwarts."

"Oh my gosh you are so lucky! I've been searching for the new addition for ages!" I exclaim.

Peyton looks down at the book and then over at us with a concerned expression on her face. "Do I even want to know?"

I think we were going to be great friends.

* * *

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE READING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU!**

**I would also like to give credit to my beautiful friend GeekyKiki for creating the cover of this story (its so wonderful I almost cried cause of it) so anyone reading this go follow her before you even continue this, she is amazing and her stories are phenomenal!**


	2. Free Drugs From Hogwarts

_Basic Witch_

_Chapter 2 - Free Drugs From Hogwarts_

_Jolie's POV:_

"Oh! Do you guys know about the Hogwarts houses?" Kiley asked, directing her question to Peyton and me. We both shake our heads no. "Okay, so there are four houses, and they are like dormitories where you stay. But they also determine what sports team you are on and where you eat at lunch and they are basically your family." Kiley explained excitedly.

"Each house also represents different traits, and the Sorting Hat will sort you into the house with the traits that you have." Kylie (with a Y) explained.

"The Sorting Hat? What the heck?!" Peyton asked, looking a little confused.

Heck, I sure was too, but I just sort of roll with the weird. I mean, how else would I have put up with my family this far? I guess I just sort of 'go with the flow' as they say. Well, usually I do, and when I don't I like to pretend I did anyways . . .

"Yes, it is a talking hat and it determines-" Peyton cuts poor Kylie off.

"A talking hat? Are they going to be handing out recreational drugs or something?"

I burst into laughter after Peyton says that. Kiley soon joins in, whereas (again) Kylie looks a little flustered.

"Anyways" I say after I try to fix my mascara from crying with laughter. "What are the different, like, traits for the houses?" I asked.

"Well, there is Gryffindor which is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw, the house of the wise..." Kiley says.

"Hufflepuff, which is the house of the kind, and Slytherin- the house of the cunning." Kylie continues. "Slytherin doesn't really have a good reputation . . ." Kylie adds quietly.

Kiley shrugs. "Well, I mean, the evil lord Voldemort who caused the first and second wizard wars was in it and I know that there were a bunch of bullies and death eaters in that house, but I'm sure there were some nice people . . ." Kiley trails off "I just made that sound like a really bad house didn't I?"

We all nod and laugh at her comment.

"I just have one condition okay?" I say after a moment. Everyone looks up at me. "You guys are pretty awesome, we have that potential to be great friends, so we need to promise that if we get put in different houses we still hang together, okay?"

Everyone smiles and nods their head in agreement.

•••••••

_Kylie's POV:_

When we finally arrive at Hogwarts, I am extremely shocked at my new schools appearance. It was very . . . medieval looking like a dark castle in a fairy tale. The eerie lake and boats that paddle themselves also add to that whole creepy effect.

I was used to boats paddling themselves but just the whole atmosphere was a little chilling . . . Don't get me wrong, I was extremely excited to be studying at one of the finest schools for wizardry, I was just a little nervous. Though it's not like that is an unfamiliar feeling for me.

After we got out of the boat, we are taken into the castle. I stick beside my new friends and we walk up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"So many bloody stairs" Jolie breathed, "I'm exhausted. How many more flights?"

"Jolie, didn't you say you used to play football at your old school?" Kiley asked as we continued up another flight of stairs.

Jolie sighs. "Soccer has nothing to do with climbing endless stairs." I chuckle and a mid-aged man greeted the group.

He smiled warmly to all of us. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house. In a moment, we will be entering the Great Hall, where all your meals will be served. You will follow me to the front and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Once sorted, you will go sit down at your house's table. Then the feast shall begin!" A second later he directed us into the Great Hall where we waited to be sorted. I was scared to death about where the sorting hat was going to put me.

•••••••

_Peyton's POV:_

"Rose Weasley!"

An elderly lady, known as Headmistress McGonagall, read the first name off the list of first years. Of course, not before the freaking hat decided to sing. This place gets weirder and weirder every minute . . . And don't even get me started on the floating candles . . .

The girl named Rose stepped up and sat down on the stool. The hat was then placed on her head. This whole thing seemed like a very strange ritual.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the Sorting Hat shouted and the Hufflepuff table cheered.

More names were read off of the list but I zoned out for most of them. I was wondering what house I would get into . . . and what houses my friends would get . . .

"Kiley Morel!"

Well they obviously weren't calling us in alphabetical order.

My brown haired friend walked up confidently and sat down on the stool. The hat barely even touched her head before yelling out her house.

"RAVENCLAW"

Kiley beamed as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. I couldn't help but feel excited for her, she definitely belonged there. I could of guessed that from all the books she had with her.

Several more unfamiliar names were called until it was Kylie Johnson's turn. She was declared Hufflepuff almost as quickly as Kiley was declared Ravenclaw. She would fit well there, but I was already starting to feel nervous because now not all four of us would be in the same house.

"Jolie Silva!" We waited in silence for a good five minutes anticipating what the hat would say. But it remained quite, as if in deep concentration. Finally, the silence was broken to a shocking revelation.

"SLYTHERIN"

My jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure Kiley and Kylie's did too. Not that Slytherin was a bad house but from what I heard it wasn't a good house either and I certainly did not expect to see Jolie in Slytherin. But maybe that was the point. She walked happily towards her house's table and I braced myself for my turn.

"Peyton Lefèvre!"

_Inhale. Exhale. Walk up._

I focus on anything but all the eyes on me as I take a seat and have the hat placed on me.

"Ahhh, Peyton you are a tough one." The hat said IN MY HEAD. "But yet one trait does stand out . . ." And then the hat yells.

"GRYFFINDOR" I smile and walk towards my cheering table.


	3. Slytherin Windows and Hufflepuff Tables

Kiley:  
I was led by a prefect named Victoire to Ravenclaw Tower. She was extremely pretty and twice as kind. You could tell that just from the way she spoke.  
There was a never ending spiral staircase leading to the entrance of the common room, and I couldn't help but giggle and think about how Jolie would have a mini heart attack if she had to climb this many stairs...  
"Unlike the other houses of Hogwarts, there is no password to get into the common room" Victoire explains, "instead, we are asked a difficult question, and a correct answer is what will get you inside."  
Quiet whispers break out amongst the first years, until one is brave enough to speak up. "But, what happens if you don't know the answer?"  
Victoire smirks, as if she's been waiting to bare this news to us. "You are in Ravenclaw, no? If you do not know the answer, you will wait until somebody else does."  
Most of the children look concerned. I'm honestly a little excited about this minor detail. It is a chance to gain knowledge and it's also going to be a tad hilarious when someone gets locked out for not knowing the answer...  
"What is born every time it dies?"  
That was an easy one. If all if the questions are like this, you'd have to be pretty stupid to get locked out.  
"Anyone have an answer?" Victoire asks with a smile. She was enjoying this more than she was probably willing to admit.  
"A pheonix" I say instantly.  
Victoire sends a smile my way as the door opens and we are lead into the common room.  
A big grin plasters on my face as I walk into my new home.  
I gasped as I saw all of the books. There were so many! I could sit in here all day and be perfectly happy. I made a mental note to come back here straight after I unpack my stuff.  
Victoire shows us our dorms and I follow my fellow Ravenclaws up to unpack. I loved the view we had from up here, looking out over the black lake, it was very peaceful.  
I slip into my new Ravenclaw colors and quickly unpack my stuff.  
And I must say blue was certainly my color.

Jolie:  
I think my favorite part about Slytherin common room was the windows. They looked INTO the black lake, and I could peacefully watch fish swim by. According to the Slytherin prefect, there was even a giant squid that lived in the lake. And merpeople. MERPEOPLE!  
Basically, I was going to be pretty happy in Slytherin.  
That whole stereotype about Slytherins being evil was bogus, everyone here was really nice.  
Truth be told, I've only properly met about three people in my house so far, but none of them seemed to be that dark menacing stereotype that I'd heard we had.  
Plus they had great taste in interior design. Again, loving the windows.  
We received our timetables, and the Slytherin prefect (I kept forgetting his name) went over how wonderful it is to be in Slytherin and some of our rules. He also went over what time our meals would be, and gave a brief overview of where general parts of the castle were and how to get there.  
Then, since most of us were pretty tired from all the excitement, everyone turned in early and I soon found myself drifting into a deep sleep.  
I awoke the next morning with butterflies in my stomach; it was my first 'official' day at Hogwarts. I quickly put on my green robes (which matched my eyes perfectly, I might add) and then proceeded to do my hair and makeup. I almost always try to do 'beach waves' when I don't make my hair straight, but most of the time it just ended up being a soft curl. Like today.  
I then walked quickly to the great hall. On my way, I run into Kiley and Kylie walking together towards the entrance.  
"Morning!" I smile to them. They smile back, but it doesn't completely reach either of their eyes. "Are you guys okay?" I ask, tilting my head.  
"We're just a little disappointed we won't be able to sit with each other. Houses have to sit with houses." Kiley answers and Kylie nods her head in agreement. "It sucks, because we could have been the fantastic four, and there won't ever be ALL four of us together during classes." Kiley continues.  
It's quite for a moment, but I decided to speak up.  
"Well, screw the house rules." I say nonchalantly. Both girls tilt there heads at me. "What? I'm serious! Screw them, we are going to sit together." I continue.  
"You know, I thought the sorting hat made a mistake sorting you, but maybe I was wrong..." Kiley says winking at me.  
I nudge her with my elbow. "Very funny" I say giving a fake laugh. "So are you guys down with this?" I ask earnestly.  
Kiley sighs but nods. Kylie on the other hand looks wary. "I-I don't know... I don't want to break the rules, we only just got here... And-" I cut her off.  
"Well then that settles it, we will be eating at the Hufflepuff table." I then proceed to walk into the Great Hall.  
Kylie sits down first at the end of Hufflepuff table and her fellow Hufflepuffs great her kindly. Then Kiley sits next to her, and though the Hufflepuffs look a little confused, they still smile politely. Glancing back and forth at each other in question.  
And then the fun part. I go and sit down across from both of my friends.  
The whole table gets quiet, as the Hufflepuffs try to figure out why not only a Ravenclaw has left her table to sit over here, but a SLYTHERIN as well.  
The other tables are looking over too. In fact, the whole hall has gotten extremely silent. Wondering what the heck was wrong with us.  
And then, with the utmost perfect timing, Peyton walks into the Grand Hall adorning her Gryffindor red. All eyes are on her now and she looks slightly flustered from all the faces watching her.  
She brushes them off once she spots out our little mix-match section of the Hufflepuff table and confidently walks over.  
"So i guess we are breaking the rules today, huh?" She asks with a smirk.  
"Nice of you to finally show up, someone jinx you on your way here?" I say playfully back to her as she sits down next to me.  
"Shut up Jolie, I'm not the one scaring the magic out of the Hufflepuff table." She responds again with another playful smirk.  
I look over at all the staring Hufflepuffs. "You know, unlike popular theory, I don't bite." I say smiling.  
•••••


	4. the Men in Peyton's Life

**Geekykiki**** wrote Kiley's POV in this Chapter and did a PHENOMENAL job at it (she just really understands Kiley's character) So credit goes to her and her fabulous writing skills. And again if you are not following her do that right now and go read her stories, you won't regret it!**

Kylie:  
My first class was Transfiguration, so I quickly made my way to the classroom, making sure I would be there right on time. So far, the Hufflepuff house has been perfect for me. Everyone is so nice!  
I mean, I guess that's kind of obvious, but it's nice being with such kind people and knowing they were going to be there for me when I need them. They were even pretty excepting of my friends sitting at the table with me all things considered.  
Quickly, I take a seat once I've reached my classroom. The nearest open one was next to a pretty red haired girl with freckles.

"Alright class, welcome to your first day of Transfiguration" Professor McGonagall says, "Today we will be starting with a few very simple spells so if you would please open your textbooks to page 2..." she then began to instruct us on how to turn an animal into a teacup and then back. It actually seemed pretty difficulty, and when it was time for us students to try, I was less than successful in transforming a bunny into a ceramic.

"Maybe try being a bit firmer in your wand movements?" the red haired girl suggests thoughtfully as she notices my struggle. I smile sheepishly and try again. The bunny becomes a teacup in a matter of seconds. "Thank you" I say.

"oh you're quite welcome. What is your name? I'm Rose Weasley." Rose says, her blue eyes lighting up as she talks to me. "My name is Kylie. Thanks again for your help." I respond.

"oh its no problem. But you are going to have to help me out quite a bit in potions class. If its anything like my cousin Louis says then I'll be Lucky to even pass" she giggles.

"okay then, it's a deal" I say smiling. She seems sweet.

We walk together to potions class and I am thankful to have made another friend. As we walk down to the dungeons I can't help but wonder how Jolie and the rest of Slytherin can live down here. It was so dark and... creepy. It gave me chills. I most certainly prefer my happy little part of the castle where Hufflepuff house was. Where there was less creepiness and more windows.

Speaking of Jolie, I am greeted with her green eyes and warm smile. "Kylie! We have potions together! This will a lot of fun!" she smiles at me. I nod and start chatting lightly with her.

I then remember Rose is standing right there. "Oh! Rose, this is Jolie." I say quickly. "Oh yes" Rose says, "You're that Slytherin bold enough to sit at Hufflepuff. Nice to meet you" She says smirking a little. "Rose Weasley, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you already." Jolie winks turning to walk into the classroom. Rose's face flushes as she begins to ask how she already knows about her, but Jolie has walked off and taken her seat next to another Slytherin. He was blonde and had light eyes.

Rose and I took a seat next to each other, and before we had time to discuss what Jolie just said the potions professor had walked in and begun teaching our lesson.

*****  
Peyton:

James Sirius Potter was the most annoying person I have ever met. I don't think anyone has ever annoyed me as much as this kid does. With his brown eyes and those awful glasses and his friend Fred and his stupid laugh... Ugh, he was just so annoying! Him and Fred were always pulling pranks on unsuspecting Gryffindors.

And that unsuspecting Gryffindor was usually me.

I don't know what it is about me that causes these lunatics to enjoy pestering me beyond wits end, but I am slowly losing my mind. I have been at Hogwarts for a week and already I have had a fanged Frisbee in my seat, an extra explosive deck of exploding snap cards blow up in my face, and somehow they managed to switch all my Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into one specific flavor: Earwax.

I was less than pleased.

In fact, I have decided I no longer would simply glare at the two boys after each prank they pulled on me. I would no longer let them laugh at my humiliation. I was going to get them back for this.

And of course, every evil mastermind needs there accomplice, therefore Jolie was going to assist me in this great attempt to bring down the idiot boys. It wasn't very hard to convince her honestly, she actually seemed quite a bit excited to help. Just as long as I promised her we would not get caught.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Jolie asked as we walked to the library. "Because I am so sick of being tormented! These boys will finally leave me alone and justice will be served." I say simply back to her.

"Your inner Slytherin is showing again Peyton." Jolie says in an almost sing-song voice. "Our houses are more similar than you think they are." I say back to her.

"Yes that is true," She says as we approach the doors to the library, "But the difference between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin is actually quite simple. You see, if you were in an argument with someone, you would take pleasure in slamming the door behind you as you stormed off. And that is very Gryffindor. But as a Slytherin, I would walk out of the room and leave the door wide open, taking pleasure in the fact that I made you get up out of your seat and go out of your way to close it."

"Wow Jolie, come up with that all by yourself?" I ask sarcastically. She laughs, "No actually, I read it on somewhere..."

I shake my head. Although we both knew how surprisingly accurate that actually was.  
We find a little nook in the library and with great scrutiny we begin plotting our revenge against the annoying men in my life.

Unfortunately we were both muggleborn, so neither of us knew much about wizard pranks. Sure we could dump a bucket of cold water on them or bubble wrap their rooms, but we both felt like that wasn't good enough. We spent a good hour trying to come up with ideas, but neither of us could think of anything. It needed to be simple and subtle, but yet crazy enough and 'magical' enough to get James to stay the heck away from me.

Fortunately, my favorite Half-Blood happened to pass us in the library, probably looking for a good book to read. "Kiley!" I whisper shout at her. (It is a library after all)

"Oh hey guys!" She says smiling.

"Kiley I need your help" I say and Jolie and I begin explaining our plans.

Kiley sends a devious smirk our way. "Well I just so happen to have the perfect plan for you two"

Kiley:

Peyton holds up the pieces of red paper. "So what does these Hooters do?"

I snatched it back. "It's a Howler, not a Hooter. It's a letter that verbally speaks out the note. It's typically used by wizard parents on their children when they are in trouble."

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jolie asked.

"Well, give me a week and I'll show you what it can do." I smirked mischievously. I got up, grabbed my bag and started to leave.

Jolie stopped me before I got too far. "Wait! Why a week?" She whispered/yelled.

I turned my head. "Because that's how long the potion will take." I flipped my hair and strutted out.

Once I was out of view, I burst out laughing. They have no clue what I'm planning.

"Hey Kiley!" I heard a voice call.

I looked up to see Victiore Weasley coming my way with at least twenty books in her hands. "Here! Let me help you!" I grabbed half of the stack and we left the library, and headed towards the common room.

"I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for more than 5 minutes. What am I?"

"What?" Victiore exclaimed. "This one is hard! It's supposed to be easy with you!" I gave her a look to explain. "The door knows how old you are and gives you a question based on your level that your brain thinks. And your a first year so it should be easy."

"Breath."

"What?" She looks at me.

"The answer." I said. "It's 'Breath'." The door swung wide open. Victiore's mouth dropped. I just walked in and sat the books down.

When I turned around, she was smiling at me. "You know what? I like you."

We both laughed and sat down.

"So, are you going to try out for Quidditch next year?" Victiore asked after she finished her potions essay.

"Maybe. Everyone says I'm a really good seeker but I like being a chaser."

"My aunt is like that."

"Oh yeah! Your aunt is Ginny Potter! She was on the Holyhead Harpies team!"

"Yeah! Alright, I'm tired. I'm going bed. See you in the morning. Bonne nuit!"

"Night!" I ran up the stairs to the top floor where my bed was. In the room was eight huge canopy beds. They where dressed in blue and brown fabrics and the covers made of silk. Rowena Ravenclaw had a good taste in furniture.

I grabbed my green fleece blanket from home and jumped in bed. And like a light I was out.


	5. Babysitting and Shady Ingredients

_Jolie's POV:_

"Scorpius, for God's sake you are a Slytherin! Are you seriously going out in public like that?"

"Do I question your life choices? No, I don't. I let you be all dark and brooding! So you should at least let me wear my favorite hat."

"I am not _dark and brooding_. I am an individual."

"You are an individual pain in my ass"

Scorpius and Albus were at it again. Those two behaved like brothers all the time. Sometimes, that was really sweet, and other times it was downright aggravating. Today was getting aggravating.

You see, Scorpius enjoyed breaking his Slytherin stereotype by wearing plenty of mix-matching fuzzy socks, colorful pom-pom beanies, and just about anything in the category of 'ugly sweater'. Obviously Albus, who enjoyed not making a scene and staying in normal Slytherin boundaries, did not like to be seen in public with Scorpius the rainbow. What he didn't know was that all these knit hats and scarves and socks just so happened to be hand-knitted by his cousin Rose Weasley. Although I think if I told him that, it might push him over the edge. And he might possibly strangle Scorpius, too. Besides it was more than adorable. They were my favorite couple at this school even if they weren't together (Yet)*Grins devilishly*

I decided to butt into their petty little argument. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now can one of you help me with our Herbology paper?"

Scorpius pouts. "He is judging my life choices."

"He says I'm dark and brooding!" Albus chimes in.

Sometimes I felt like a babysitter...

I sigh loudly. "Scorpius, you look fabulous in your multicolors. Albus, you look very nice in leather jackets. Now help me write this stupid essay!"

"Do you honestly believe that either of us know what the heck would stop a devil's snare from killing us? Do we look like Ravenclaws?" Albus asks laughing.

"Do we even look moderately educated?!" Scorpius exclaims in all his multicolor glory, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

That gorgeous sight causes Albus and I completely to lose it and begin laughing into a full fit of hysterics. The mere sight of us then causes Scorpios to erupt into laughter of his own.

Odd looks were being sent our way as we continue to die of laughter. At one point I think all three of us forgot what we were even laughing about. We just kept on laughing till it hurt. Then once it got quiet, we would simultaneously burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay" I say trying, but ultimately failing hopelessly, to fix my mascara, "Obviously I am just going to have to ask Kiley for help later." And I get up and head toward my dormitories.

Albus sends me a cheeky grin.

•••••••

_Kylie's POV:_

Ever since I came to Hogwarts I have been finding that I keep getting put in weird or awkward situations. Something weird would happen or someone would say something, usually it wasn't that big of a deal. And then there was today.

I'm here, in professor McGonagall's office, trying to explain why I'm carrying a suspicious amount of potion ingredients towards Ravenclaw tower. I had no idea what these were for; let alone what OTHER things they could be for. So for all I know I could be in more trouble than I could even imagine. I take a deep breath and try not to have an anxiety attack. I tried to be a good person, help a friend out. Kiley is trustworthy. She wouldn't do anything shady. So she asks a simple favor, pick up a couple ingredients for her. 'It won't be a problem' she said. 'Its just for some good old fashion, clean fun'.

So why is it that I'm stuck in the headmasters office being questioned?

"Kylie, what were you planning on doing with all these potion ingredients?" The headmistress asks me.

"I promise! I was just delivering them for a friend! I have no idea what they are for!" I pleaded. Praying with every fiber in me that I would not get into any sort of trouble. I get drilled with several more questions, but I plea the same case honestly.

"Well, Miss. Johnson, I guess I'm going to trust you just this once. But please try to be carful what you do for your friends. I'm going to assume they are using these ingredients wisely, but if I find out other wise the consequences will be very grave."

I continually thanked and apologized to the Headmistress until she let me go, where I ran as fast as I could to the Great Hall. I was supposed to meet Kiley there.

"KILEY WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SEND ME TO GET?!" I yell frustrated as I approach her. "You got me sent to the headmistress's office for it! I nearly got into big trouble for having suspicious items. What are you using this stuff for?"

Kiley just sends me a smirk. "A couple more days... Just a couple more..." She thanks me for the trouble and heads to Ravenclaw Tower.

Do you see what happens to me when I try to be nice?

•••••••

_Peyton's POV:_

Kiley promised that she was almost done with her potion; she said it just needed a few more touches and it would be perfect. I don't know how it's going to relate to the 'Hooter' or 'Howler' thing but I can't do much else but trust her at this point.

But the problem was the suspense was killing me. I absolutely could not wait much longer; I had to get James back. It didn't help that him and Fred were being unusually quite these last few days. That meant they were scheming something themselves and I was NOT going to be the victim to another one of their pranks. The tables are going to turn.

"Do you know what I miss?" Jolie asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. We were sitting at Ravenclaw table today with Kylie and Kiley, eating lunch. It seemed as though all the other students just went along with the fact that we all jumped tables for meals. Everyone else still sat at his or her house table, but nobody seemed to really mind it anymore. It helped that our one Slytherin friend was extremely nice.

"Shopping malls?" I answer thoughtfully. Jolie shakes her head.

"I miss Wi-Fi. Terribly, like I'm currently going through withdrawals."

"Ugh I know!" I respond groaning. For a while I totally forgot about Wi-Fi and the rest of the normal world. "I haven't been able to check my fashion updates! I only brought so many magazines, I'm not going to make it to Christmas!" I continue sighing.

"Right? And the Dirty Head's new album comes out in a couple weeks and if I don't get to hear it I'm going to kill a person!" Jolie exclaims.

The Ravenclaws sitting around us whip their heads in Jolie's direction as they hear this and send her scared and questioning looks.

"Figuratively!" Jolie says putting her hands up in defense.

"What's Wi-Fi?" Kylie asks puzzled. Jolie chocked on her pumpkin juice. "You're kidding me right?" I ask her.

"No, I'm very serious. I don't know anything about muggles." Kylie defends.

Kiley joins into the conversation trying to clear things up. "Its like, muggles have these devices called 'electronics', and they have this thing called the Internet. Wi-Fi is what connects the muggle devices to the Internet."

"Why do muggles have an inner web? What does that even mean?"

Jolie sighs. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry. I don't know how you've survived"

Kylie just looks even more confused.

The rest of lunch was spent with Kiley trying to explain to Kylie what exactly Wi-Fi and the Internet were in wizard terms, and Jolie and I tried to figure a way to hack Hogwarts and hook up a connection.

It was going to be a work in progress but we would figure it out somehow.


	6. The Hogquad Strikes

**So the lovely Geekykiki wrote this chapter for me and its my favorite out of the whole story tbh**

Kiley:

I walk around the library until I find the person I was looking for.

I tap them on the shoulder "Rose?"

Her head whipped around, sending red curls in my face. "Yes?"

"Could I borrow you for a moment?"

Rose glanced back at her other Hufflepuff friend and reluctantly nodded. She closed her book and followed me into an abandoned isle.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Just someone trying to help a friend."

"Wait! You're in that group that all sits at the wrong table!"

"Yup! The Hogquad!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, they gave me the same reaction. . . Anyways! Word on the street is that you do a good impression of your Grandmum Molly."

"Word is correct." She smiles.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I whispered the plan in her ear. With each word her smile grew.

"Oh, I defiantly will. Let's go put my idiot cousins in their rightful places!" I laughed and we ran out of the library.

"One more pinch of Dragon Liver, stir counter-clockwise twice, add three Eel Eyes, stir clockwise once and . . .!" A poof of green smoke came up from the bronze cauldron. "It's complete!" I clapped happily.

I levitate the cauldron over the two letters and carefully poured half of the potion onto each piece of parchment. I sealed them in the red envelops and slide on my cloak.

"Oi'! Where are you going?" Victiore yelled as I raced past her through the common room.

"To infinity and beyond!" I responded. I sprinted down the long staircase that lead to my house's common room. About fifteen minutes later, I was arrived to the West Tower where the Owlery resided.

"Athena!" I called out. Then, a small brown bird landed on my shoulder and screeched an acknowledgement out loud straight into my ear. "You're going to make me deaf, you know?" She again screeched.

My mother had gotten me a Screeching Owl for Hogwarts and I, of course, named it respectively after Athena, the goddess of Wisdom. It was small but you could hear it coming from a mile away.

"Deliver these two messages tomorrow morning at 8:15 sharp!" I told her as I gave them to her. She somehow screeched with the letters in her mouth and flew into a nest. I smiled and left for a goodnights sleep, dreaming of what would come in the morning.

"Why are we up so early?!" Jolie whined.

"8:00 is not early. Plus it's when almost everyone is at breakfast, including James and Fred. Come on!" I grab her and Peyton's arm and dragged them to the table.

"Why are we sitting at the Gryffindor table? We sat here yesterday." Kylie asked.

"Because it's the best view!" I smile.

"Oh my god! It's today isn't it?" Peyton's eyes widen in excitement and evil.

"Yup!" I said, popping the "P".

At exactly 8:15, all hell broke lose.

I heard Athena's screeching straight away. "Here we go!" I announced.

The letters dropped in front of the boys. Silence fell. Whispers broke out through the Great Hall.

"Potter's got a Howler!"

"So does Weasley!"

"Who's it from?!"

"They are dead meat."

I turned around and was greeted with a big smile from Rose. Then I turned back to the letters. James' shook with mighty rage before he finally opened his.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU PRANK YOUR CLASSMATES! OH YES I'VE HEARD WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" "Molly Weasley's" voice rang through the Great Hall. James eyes where wide with fear as the voice listed off of all the pranks the boys had pulled, most of them not even the staff knew.

After the list was done, Fred's opened. "AND YOU FREDRICK WEASLEY! YOU ARE WORSE THAN YOUR UNCLES! I KNOW YOU ALSO WERE APART IN THOSE PRANKS! YOU AND YOUR COUSIN ARE BOTH DEAD! DON'T EVEN EXPECT SWEATERS THIS CHRISTMAS!" And then at the same time, the letters both exploded in each boys' face with a green smoke. Their stomach growled loudly.

"Potter! Weasley! To my office! Now!" Headmistress McGonagall demanded.

Fred and James jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. And we all burst into tears.

"What- was- in- that-?!" Jolie asked, laughing.

"A Laxative Potion. Double strength." Jolie fell off the bench in laughed, followed shortly by Peyton. Even Kylie was laughing.

"But how did you get his grandmum to do that?" Kylie asked.

"KYLIE! HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT?!" Rose yelled in her Grandmum's voice.

"I didn't!" And Rose and I high-fived.


	7. Cage the Elephant Brings People together

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Jolie:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"So the prank against James and Fred was one of the most hilarious things I have ever witnessed. Kiley is an evil style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFortunately for Fred and James, they didn't end up getting into em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"too /emmuch trouble. They mostly just got the shit scared out of them. ../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChuckling to myself, I make my way down to the dungeons. I just finished studying in the courtyard with Kylie for a potions test, and really needed to think about something other than cauldrons. All that studying gives me a headache… I need a creative outlet…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk into the common room and almost run directly into Albus./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jolie! I was just going to look for you" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I tilt my head confused. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want you to meet someone" He says, dragging me by my wrist inside. He pulls me down onto one of the couches next to Scorpious. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A very pretty girl was sat across from us, and she was chatting lightly with Scorpious. She looked tall and slim, and she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes that were rimmed dramatically with black eyeliner. She wasn't in her uniform, but instead she was wearing a black lace dress with black combat boots. She looked a bit like Taylor Momson to be honest, and it worked really well for her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Although to be honest I'm a bit biased when it comes to the alternative styles because I too try to be a bit alternative… in a different way, yes, but I can totally respect raccoon eyes even if I can't rock them myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jolie, this is my cousin Dominque Weasley." Albus says smirking. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Realization hits me like a brick. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're Victoire's younger sister, aren't you?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI exclaim./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Unfortunately…" Dominque sighs. I frown at her disappointed tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus rolls his eyes. "Scorpious and I figure you two are two peas in a pod."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you guys are the only people we know who listen to that weird music so we figured you would understand each other or something…" Scorpious adds. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dominque laughs. "They just want someone to listen to me rant about how good The Used's old stuff is verses their new stuff so that they don't have to"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""But for real though, In Love and Death verses Imaginary Enemy? No comparison! I mean Imaginary Enemy was definitely good, but it wasn't em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"In Love and Death/em good" If you didn't know already I was really into music. I listened to a wide variety of music, from indie to metalcore and back home my favorite past-time was going to concerts. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dominique says looking over at Scorpious and Al, "You're right, I like her already."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile at her comment. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I'm shocked, I mean really. I didn't know you had the capability to feel any sort of positive emotion in your tar black soul." Albus says smirking at her. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't even start that crap, Mr. 'Dark and Brooding'." Dominque sends back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-.-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After hanging out with Dominque for a while, I learned that there were more reasons to be her friend than just her music choices. I liked that she didn't pay attention to the fact that I was quite a bit younger than her, considering she was in her fifth year. She was also super nice and really considerate. A lot of people wouldn't guess that because of the way she dressed and how she was on the outside, but you should never judge a book by its cover. (or if you barely know the person). Dominique was just a little misunderstood./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She played the guitar, which I thought was the coolest thing ever considering I can barely play a bass right. (I was a drummer though so…) She played a couple songs and she was really talented. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We were sat right in the center of the Slytherin common room singing out loud to songs she played on her black acoustic guitar. Fellow Slytherins were slowly creeping their heads out to get a view of the sight of us. They were trying to figure out what was wrong with us, I'm sure. I don't think Slytherin Common room has too many music sessions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""if you've come to be yourself, original then let it shine/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And if your friends are friends of love then they're all friends of mine"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We sing full heartedly out the lyrics of 'Let it Shine' (By the Dirty Heads of course), and more and more Slytherins are curiously watching us as we sing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright guys, I've got a song for you all. The chorus is easy to remember and I have a feeling everyone here is going to relate" I say to all the Slytherins in the room, and then I whisper the song into Dominique's ear. She smirks and begins playing the opening chords./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Well I was walking down the street,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwhen out of the corner of my eye I saw pretty little thing approaching me. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She said I've never seen a man/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Who looks so all alone, could you use a little company?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Slytherins begin sitting down on the nearby couches, obviously intrigued by our song. We continue singing and more people come and listen. When the chorus begins we almost have a full audience./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Money don't grow on trees/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"There ain't nothin' in this world for free/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Though you know I wish I could/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Until we close our eyes for good"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the time we get to the end of the chorus, the whole common room is full of Slytherins jumping up and down, belting the lyrics out. Scorpious and Al being the ring-leaders. The chorus could probably be heard all through the dungeon as my fellow housemates belting out Cage The Elephant and dancing around./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*********/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kylie:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I had forgotten my textbook in potions class, so I hurriedly walked to the dungeons. Walking by I could her singing and I almost had a heart attack thinking it was something creepy coming to kill me. But realizing it was coming from Slytherin common room, I eased up a bit. But only slightly, caused it was still Slytherin. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Well, there ain't no rest for the wicked/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Money don't grow on trees/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And ain't nothin' in this world for free"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jolie had to be behind this…/p 


	8. Cramped Compartments

**HEY its been a bit of a while, sorry for the lack of updates and the fact that this chapter is pretty short but this story is going to get better so STAY WITH ME HERE PLEASE! i want to say thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this! I'm really thankful for any reads that i get!**

**i would also like to clarify that all the previous chapters of this book were in the girls' first year, and it was basically the set up and getting to know the charactors, but now it skips ahead into year 4 because this is where the fun begins ;)** ** and the story really takes off from here**

**Year 4:**

Peyton:

"Jolie, are you sure you can't move over just a tad?" a frustrated Rose says as she tries to find somewhere to sit in our cramped little compartment. Jolie shakes her head and shrugs.

"Just sit on Scorpious" Jolie says. Rose's face turns red with embarrassment as she tries to figure out another way to sit with us.

"Scorpious will _not_ mind" Kiley adds grinning.

You see, there were no seats anywhere else, and naturally everyone wanted to sit in our compartment and visit because we haven't been together since last year. So in one side of the compartment, Kiley was sitting near the window, with Jolie next to her draping her legs over Kiley whilst smiling cheekily. Next to Jolie sat Dominique and her brother Louis. We didn't really know Louis too well, but he seemed very nice and mature for a guy.

Unlike who I was stuck next to. Kylie beat me to the window seat, so I was stuck in between her and James freaking Potter. Ugh. Next to him was Jolie's friend Scorpious, and Al and Fred were sitting on the floor. It was extremely cramped. The younger Weasly and Potter siblings were all in the compartment next door, which was another reason everyone wanted to be here.

"Peyton, can I sit on you? or Kylie?" Rose asks us, trying desperately to avoid sitting on Scorpious.

It was so funny because everyone knew they liked each other, but they didn't know it themselves.

"Um, ye-" Kylie begins to say, but Jolie gives her a glare to be quiet. "Um, no Kylie and Peyton have to hold all these books" Kiley says quickly, grabbing a bunch of books and sitting them on us. Great now we were stuck with a huge stack of books in our laps the whole train ride…

Rose sighs and sits down on Scorpious. Both of their faces are beet red, and neither of them say anything the rest of the train ride. Jolie and Kiley smirk the whole time, and Dominique chuckles. Albus waggles his eyebrows and Fred smacks him on the head with a book.

"Who here is ready for Quidditch tryouts?" James asks. He was Gryffindor's Keeper. I knew I was, even though I wasn't going to acknowledge his presence. I had not played during any of the previous years, but Kiley and Jolie loved it so much I thought I might as well give it a try too.

"Heck yeah man, I'm ready to kick some Gryffindor ass this year" Albus says smirking. He was the Slytherin seeker. Scorpious and Jolie were both chasers on Slytherin as well, and they both high fived Albus as he says that.

James huffs and rolls his eyes. "You guys won't even win against Hufflepuff this season."

"HEY!" Rose yells smacking James on the shoulder. "just a reminder that us HUFFLEPUFFS won the championship the year before the last!"

"are you trying out for Quidditch this year?" Fred asks Kylie. Kylie shakes her head. "i-I'm actually going to be doing commentary this year." She says. "Im pretty un-biased since I always want to root for all the teams so…" She trails off.

"No way, you're going to be doing it with Fred!" James said excitedly.

"Dude that sounded a little wrong." Albus said cheekily.

Kylie looks horrified and Jolie takes one of the books off my lap and smacks him with it.

"What about you Dominique?" Jolie asks. She shakes her head. "Sports aren't really my thing."

"I'm tempted to try out for chaser this year" Kiley remarks. "Who's going to be seeker then?!" James asks a little shocked she wanted to switch such a cool position.

"Louis would make a good seeker" Dominque mentions. Louis shakes his head disagreeing

"Aw come on Louis you should try out!" Scorpios says. He shrugs. "I'll think about it, I prefer to stick to books."

He seemed a little bit shy, probably because he didn't know all of us too well. He hung out with us occasionally, but usually through Dominique.

"Peyton, are you trying out?" James asks me. I choose to ignore him, because honestly who does he think he is?

"Oh look, we are here!" James yells excitedly, ignoring my disregard to him. I roll my eyes.


	9. Blue Cupcake Matchmaking

**Kiley:**

"Uh, its Lemon Drop" I reply whilst unpacking my bags. My Ravenclaw friend Summer begins typing frantically into her phone. "Has Hogwarts always had wifi and I just didn't know about it?"

"No, just since the middle of last year" I respond simply.

She looks up from her phone with her big green eyes staring directly at me in question. "and the full story to that is…? Because I know there is no way professor McGonagall was the one to set up a internet connection."

I send a devilish smirk her way. "Lets just say all I know is that you should never leave an overly sarcastic fashion loving Gryffindor and a music loving hippie Slytherin alone for too long without access to social medias like tumblr…" I trail off. And in truth, I honestly did not know how Peyton and Jolie managed to manipulate Hogwarts into having wifi access. They would probably never tell a soul.

Summer giggles. "Reason number 52 to love Jolie and Peyton." Summer's face looks serious, "Now get over here and let me practice my braiding"

I sigh but sit down and proceed to have my hair pulled and twisted by Summer's nimble fingers. She was obsessed with braids and I was her favorite person to practice on because my hair was so long.

Summer was from Brazil originally, but moved to London to get a good wizarding education. She was very exotic looking with her chocolate hair and tan skin, and sometimes she even gave Jolie a run for her money when it came to the 'bohemian' look.

"Have any of you guys seen Margret?!" I frazzled looking Lucy Weasley exclaims frantically, running into the room.

"Hey, calm down sweetie. Who's Margret?" Summer asks calmly.

"MY CAT!" Lucy throws her hands up in distress.

"You named your cat Margret?" I question her with my eyebrows raised. Lucy sends me a glare. "Ok… LETS GO FIND THE MARGRET!" I exclaim, jumping up from where I was sitting.

"Where is Margret normally located?" Summer asks practically.

"In my room or in near the bookshelves napping, and she's not there!"

Summer and I begin searching around for Lucy's beloved cat. Moving furniture, looking under beds, and rearranging pillows we manage to create a gigantic mess. A mess that is not leading us to Margret…

Suddenly, a pair of bright blue eyes and blonde hair peeks into the room.

"Is anyone looking for a cat?" a scratched up looking Louis asks, holding up a not too happy looking Margret.

"MARGRET!" Lucy screams, rushing towards her cat. She gives Louis a quick side hug and then runs out of the room.

Louis looks around awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets and Summer looks like she is trying to suppress a smirk. The silence was sufficiently awkward and we all felt it. Typically, I never let an awkward silence occur. I was too busy being me to let any awkward creep in. but here I was, not saying a word, watching Summer literally bite on her lip to keep from laughing and Louis looking like he'd rather be anyway from here. These few short moments were excruciating and I couldn't understand why there were no words coming out of my mouth.

"I'll, uh, I'm just going to- yeah" Louis says quickly and rushes out of the room.

Summer's grin is even wider as Louis heads out of the room.

"is there something you are not telling me?" I ask sincerely.

"Oh so now she speaks," Summer smirks, "Kiley I don't think I have ever seen you that quiet before… something wrong?" her eyes are gleaming devilishly and I'm really concerned as to what she is implying.

"No, I'm just exhausted from having to search the entire common room for Margret." I respond quickly.

She hums in response patronizing me. "mhmm. Well I have to go talk to Jolie about something, so do you think you could return these books for me? I'm going to get a detention if they aren't in soon…" Summer hands me a small stack of books and begins heading out.

"Wait, why am I even doing this? and Since when did you and Jolie even talk?"

Summer sends me her all too famous smirk and puts a finger to her lips. "Spoilers" and walks out of the room.

Great.

I begrudgingly begin walking to the library, cursing myself for being such a nice person. It's a good thing I had to go there anyways to drop off some of my own books, or I probably would have been a bit mad.

I reach the familiar doors of the library and open them, taking pleasure in the smell of old books that hits me once the doors are pulled opened. True to my Ravenclaw name, the library was my second home. I loved to read, especially fiction books.

I walk over to the return box and place all of the books inside of it nicely, making sure none of the books are messed up in the process. As I turn around, I bump right into someone, causing the both of us to stumble backwards. Mumbling my apologies, I look up to see none other than Louis and his nice blue eyes…

I totally did not just think that.

"Hey Louis, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to seem casual.

He chuckles a little, scratching the back of his neck. "well I was actually here to return some of Summer's books for her…" he trails of, motioning to the stack of books in his hands.

wait what...?

"that's actually really weird, because she just sent _ME_ to return some of her library books too…" i furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

What was she up too…?

Louis looks like he is having a shocking and horrifying revelation, but then shakes it off quickly, forcing a smile on his face. "how peculiar…" he mumbles. I nod my head agreeing.

The awkward silence comes back, and I begin to panic. My mind is racing for something, anything to say, because for some reason I don't want this conversation to end. But my mind is completely blank looking at Louis, and I'm not sure what that means.

Finally something pops into my head, skipping the 'make sure this is what normal people say' section of my brain and going straight to my mouth.

"What is your opinion on blue cupcakes?"

I clamp my hand over my mouth in horror over the fact that I just randomly said that tp Louis. Not that I care or anything but that was a bit weird of me….

"If that was a Percy Jackson reference you are officially my new favorite person." Louis says smiling.

_I think I'm in love…_

…you did not just read that…

"uh, y-yes it was! I'm a **HUGE** Percy Jackson fan!" I say excitedly. Louis's smile grows even wider. His eyes light up when he smiles, and his dimples are even showing.

"Well Kiley, i think you and me just might make really good friends."

_Did I ever mention to anyone that I've always had a thing for blondes?_


	10. Skinny Dipping

Jolie:

"Meet me right here at exactly 11 o'clock " Peyton whispered to me and Kiley.

"Wait, that's past curfew though" Kiley says.

Peyton gives us here signature smirk and abruptly gets up to leave, turning her head and flipping her hair at us. "then don't get caught" she says smoothly, sauntering off.

"That was really over dramatic" I yell at her as she walks off.

She turns around and shows me the pretty pink nail polish on her middle finger.

I turn to Kiley. "Why are we agreeing to this?" she shrugs. "its not like we have anything better to do. Besides its Peyton, whatever it is it will make a great story." I nod my head agreeing, there was honestly no statement more true than that.

"Hey since when were you and Summer good friends? Not to be weird or anything, you guys are actually a lot alike. I just never knew you guys hung out..." Kiley looks at me curiously.

_Crap_. She's onto us.

No -its not what you think.

Summer and I became very good friends when we both overheard Louis talking to his friends in the library. He was going on and on and on about how he had this big crush on this one friend of ours. Since then, Summer and I have become the matchmaking duo trying to hook Louis up with my brown haired, book loving friend. Besides Summer had a wonderful fashion sense.

"oh, yeah we are pretty good friends" I say awkwardly. Confrontations are not my thing.

_She must not know about the plan._

"I have to go find Albus" I blurt quickly and run out of the room. With my luck, she probably thinks me and Summer have some weird lesbian relationship together...

I really need to practice my lying skills...

-.-

I listened to music until about 10:30. I was enjoying Fall Out Boy's newest album, and was a little frustrated I had to turn it off. Fortunately whatever Peyton had planned would probably do more than just makeup for the fact the I didn't finish my beloved bands new album.

I get myself a little fixed up, brushing my hair and lacing up my combat boots. I put my favorite army jacket on (from this SUPER cute boutique in America!) and sneak out of the common room. I make my way stealthily towards the Great Hall entrance and am greeted with a sleepy looking Kiley and a excited looking Peyton.

"Took you long enough" Peyton sneers at me, keeping her voice low. I roll my eyes and follow Peyton as she leads us down various hallways and out of the castle.

And by that I mean she enchanted a window to open for us and launched herself out of the castle. Every fiber in my body was telling me it was a much better idea to just go back to bed. But instead, with hardly any hesitation, I jump through the window. I hit the ground hard, thanking myself for choosing my combat boots and not sandals, or God forbid, my favorite heeled ankle boots.

Kiley peeks her head out the window, making sure Peyton and me are alive, and then she jumps too.

"Geronimo!" She yells as she takes a running leap.

Peyton yells at her to be quiet unless she wants detention for the rest of her schooling career, and I help Kiley up off the ground.

"okay guys, follow me!" Peyton whisper/yells, and begins sprinting towards the black lake.

Kiley and I follow, and once we reach the lake we find Peyton sitting down near the shore.

"ok... so now what?" Kiley asks, illuminating her want so we could see. Peyton shrugs. "I just thought this place seemed like a cool place to go at night." Kiley shakes her head. "You brought us down here to chill? Seriously?"

Peyton shoots a tiny red firework from her wand, making it land in the lake. She didn't say anything. She looked like she was deep in thought.

She was probably thinking of ways to get rid of a body in this lake...

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to take a swim" I say, walking towards the lake.

"Yeah! Night swimming!" Peyton cheers, standing up.

"In our nice clothes?" Kiley asks, but in a way where she almost knew what we were planning.

Simultaneously, Peyton and I discard our tops and throw them on the ground.

Kiley looks at us with a blank expression, and for a second I think she is going to turn back. Instead, Kiley whips her top off too and we all begin putting our clothes in a large pile and jump in the lake.

It was so cold. Bone chilling.

But the adrenalin rush that came with skinny dipping in the middle of the black lake was enough to keep me from thinking about it. We laughed and splashed around, and Peyton had a heart attack when she thought she felt the giant squid on her leg. We laughed really hard when that happend.

And in that moment, I felt nothing but at peace. We were insane. We wanted nothing more than to have the time of our lives and there was something so endearing about that, I would never understand it.

Kylie:

It was late. Midnight, to be exact. Yet, the lights inside my dorm were being turned on and I was being awoken by a very frantic looking Rose.

"What's going on?" I ask, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Jolie, Peyton, and Kiley have gone missing!" Rose exclaims looking frustrated.

"Rose... they aren't even in this house... they're probably asleep in their houses _like we are supposed to be_."

"No they aren't here, Louis came and found me asking if Kiley was with us, and she wasn't. So we assumed she was hanging with Jolie and Peyton, problem is nobody has seen them _anywhere._ Dominique said Jolie wasn't in her bed. We found James and he said nobody at Gryffindor has seen Peyton. _They could be dead!"_

Oh boy, what have those three gotten themselves into this time?

I let out a big sigh "Well we should probably go look for them then, huh?"

"Louis and his friend Brendon are looking all over the castle as we speak, and James and Scorpious are rallying up the others so we can all search.

-.-

Two hours later and Albus calls all of us over to a part of the castle I was unfamiliar with.

"Guys, this window is enchanted open. They must have snuck out."

James yawned. "Good. Now we can all go to bed."

"They could be_ kidnapped_ for all we know, we have to go make sure they are okay!" Rose responds.

"It's a miracle none of the teachers have caught us for being out of bed..." James mutters.

"Like you would even care if we were" Rose retorts back.

We are silent for a moment, staring out the window in hopes our psychotic friends would appear from the eerie mist that covered the grounds.

"So... we are going to have to jump, aren't we?" Louis says breaking the silence.

James was the first one to jump, followed by Dominique and Albus. Scorpios went next and _insisted_ Rose be extremely careful when she jumped. Louis and Brendon jumped next. "After you?" Fred said, gesturing me to go. I shake my head. "um... I'm actually going to go look for the girls in the-" Fred grabs my wrist as I turn to leave and cuts me off.

"Kylie, its easy. Just jump. Don't think; jump."

I shake my head no and try to break from his grip.

_But instead I am thrown out the window._

It wasn't as high as I thought it was, and the grass completely cushioned my fall, but I was going to_ kill that little-_

"You alright? Come on lets go catch up with the others" Fred says helping me up whilst smiling.

He's hard to stay mad at though. Even if he did throw me out a window.


	11. Naked and Afraid

**Peyton: **

"_I am a golden god_!" Jolie yelled once she jumped off of a nearby tree into the lake. It was so dark, that she slipped and fell three times before she finally made it to the top to jump. We could barely see our own hands in front of us, which made this swim twice as thrilling.

"Jolie, what the heck?" I ask, wondering what she was quoting this time.

"It's from my favorite movie, _Almost Famous_."

Kiley and I just shake our heads. She does that a lot, quoting obscure bands and movies most of us have never heard of.

I dive down into the water and pop up next to Jolie scaring her.

"Hey do you hear something?" Kiley asks suddenly.

We all become still, not making a single sound. Our eyes are wide because if anyone catches us like this_ we are so dead._

My worst fears come true when I make out the faint outline of a group of teenagers running towards us.

"Quick, hide!" Jolie whispers urgently as she pulls us into a patch of tall weeds growing near shore. We duck down into the water to where only our heads are sticking above the water.

I try to ignore the fact that the weeds felt disgustingly slimly against my bare legs. If this were any other situation I would be having a heart attack.

"Hey, um... are these their clothes?" a voice that I recognize to be Albus's asks.

Oh. We forgot to hide those... And now they are over there...

This should be interesting.

"HOLY CRAP I BET THEY'VE BEEN DROWNED!" Rose's girly voice screamed in horror. She then begins hyperventilating whilst Scorpious tries to calm her down.

"So are we going to have to dive in to search for their bodies?" James asks casually.

"If someone drowned them, why would they take their clothes off too?" Kylie's soft voice asks.

I turn to look at Kiley and Jolie, wondering what we should do. Both of their eyes are wide, looking just as panicked as I felt. Our friends would surely notice our heads peeking out of the lake once they all illuminated their wands and started searching for us, and unfortunately none of us knew any spells that would let us stay underwater for long periods of time.

So I panicked a little.

"Um, hey guys. We are alive..." I say slowly. Rose shrieks and the others start coming our way. Jolie and Kiley's eyes become the size of the moon.

"WAIT!" Jolie yells, halting everyone in their tracks. "No lights over hear, and just stay where you are please."

"What the heck is going on here?" Louis asks.

"um, nothing, so you can all go back to bed now. We will be in shortly_, once we retrieve our clothes_..." Kiley mumbled the last part.

"Wait, you guys went skinny dipping?" a shocked Louis says. Oh gosh...

"Scorpious, cover your eyes" Rose says flatly. I watch Jolie and Kiley try to hold in a laugh.

"So you guys are naked...?" James asks and I can just hear his smirk.

I was mortified. Here were all of our friends, including our guy friends, catching us skinny dipping in the Black Lake.

"Can you all just go inside now?" I ask irritated.

"nope. I'm putting this on snapchat" Fred says mockingly.

_"I swear Fred don't you even-" _Jolie is cut off by a loud splash. All of our heads whip in the direction of the noise.  
Dominique's head pops up from the surface with a cheeky grin.

"I'm disappointed guys, you didn't invite me"

"Oh my gosh you did not just jump in" Louis says mortified by his sister.

"You act like you're surprised, do you even know your sister?" Albus adds slightly annoyed.

I don't think any of us girls in the water knew what to do about this situation, so all of us just burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

I have a feeling pretty much everyone on shore is staring at us with disapproving looks.

And then there was another splash...

"JAMES GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WATER!" Dominique screams.

That. Little. Asshole. Better. Not. Be. In. The. Freaking. Water.

I'm gonna kill him.

"I'll go get you guys some towels..." Kylie says quickly and runs off.

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy how far this story has come along! Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side but i just felt this was the perfect spot to end it. **


	12. Allons-y!

**Kiley:**

"Are you trying out today?"

Louis looks over at me sheepishly. "Well, I don't know… I'm don't think-"

"Come on" I pout, "it will be a lot of fun!" I playfully punch his shoulder and he looks up at me from his book. He sighs and rolls his eyes, "Why is it so hard to say 'no' to you?"

I turn to cover a blush creeping onto my cheeks and begin laughing. I grab Louis by his wrist and drag him to the Quidditch fields.

"Hey! Kiley! Louis! Ready to try out today?" an excited looking James greets us.

I nod and grin, Louis manages a nervous half-smile.

"Slytherin is currently having their tryouts, then Gryffindor is next in about.." James looks at his watch, "10 minutes, and after us is you guys. Hufflepuff already held theirs." James continues.

"Did Rose make the team?" I ask curiously. James smiles and nods. "She did amazing. She's currently in the stands with Dominique, Kylie and Fred."

"Gotta love our moral supporters" Louis adds smirking.

We turn our attention to the Slytherins tryouts. They were finishing up their last few drills and I watched how easily Albus chased after the snitch and how hilarious Jolie and Scorpios were trying to steal the quaffle from each other.

Naturally, all three of them ended up making the team. We all cheered for them and they joined the rest of our friends in the stands to watch the Gryffindor tryouts.

"is that Peyton over there?" Louis asks, pointing towards a girl holding a beater's bat and balancing on a broom."

"No. Can you honestly picture PEYTON as a beater?"

"Kiley, that's Peyton."

Sure enough, Peyton's brilliantly blonde hair swishes past us as she weaves between fellow Gryffindors. I watch as she grips the bat firmly and almost takes James' head off when she swings trying to hit a bludger.

He looks like he is yelling at her and she looks like she's laughing.

Then another bludger heads directly towards the two of them and, miraculously, Peyton hits it with the bat and sends it spiraling in the opposite direction perfectly.

She was _really good_.

-.-

"You guys ready?" my fellow Ravenclaw friend Brendon asks us, grabbing Louis and I's shoulders and walking between us. Gryffindor had just finished and Peyton and James both made the team easily.

Peyton definitely shocked some people in her ability to swing a bat.

And scared a couple people too…

"Allons-y!" Louis shouts.

_He did not just-_

And tryouts commence.

Next thing I know, I'm in the air. Adrenaline takes over me as I am in full Quidditch mode. There is nothing but Quidditch. Quidditch is life. _I must become the Quidditch._

Okay maybe not, but you get the idea.

I easily flew past my peers, and even scored a couple goals on Brendon, who happened to be one of the best keepers Ravenclaw has had in a while.

Honestly? Tryouts were a breeze. After playing a couple years, I knew what I was doing, even if I was trying for a different position.

Louis was doing really good too, a little shaky because he was nervous, but he was insightful and had a good perception of his surroundings and that made him easily outdo his competitors for seeker.

-.-

"Congratulations Kiley!" Jolie ran up to me smiling. I hugged her and congratulated her on making her own team.

"Thank you! I'm so excited for this season! Can you believe Peyton is a beater?! Like, of course she would be!" I laughed and nodded.

"I just can't wait to hear Kylie and Fred be the commenters."

Jolie agrees, saying that listening to the two of them comment back and forth will probably be the highlight of her year.

"Oh! By the way, I almost forgot, Slytherin is having an all house party in our common room to kick off this Quidditch season if you want to come. Peyton and Summer are coming over early to get ready with Dominique and I if you want to also!"Jolie adds excitedly.

"I would love to! Who is all going?" I ask curiously.

Jolie shrugs smiling. "Pretty much everyone honestly, I think Rose is even forcing Kylie to come. Its going to be a bit crazy."

I laughed and promised Jolie I'd come early to get ready with her, and then walked off towards Ravenclaw common room.

Walking in, I am greeted by a cheeky looking a Louis giggling with Summer at a blushing Brendon.

Brendon and Louis were very different when you compared them. They both had blonde hair, but that was about the only thing similar about them. Brendon liked to spike his blonde hair up to where he looked like the singer in Sum 41 back in the early stages of the band. (I only know who they are because Jolie totally had a crush that guy last year and would not stop talking about how cute he was back when he was younger. She went through a 'pop-punk' phase…). Brendon had green eyes verses Louis's blue and he had a boyish grin. He was a total goofball and could get anyone to laugh if he tried hard enough. He was much louder than Louis, and talked a lot more. I had gotten to know him pretty well through Louis and he had become a good friend.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I ask observing the three of them.

Brendon glares at Louis and Summer. "Don't you say a word, she's like her best friend."

I tilt my head confused whilst Louis glares back at Brendon playfully. "Pretty sure I'm her best friend, so you don't have to worry"

Brendon shakes his head. "No."

"Hey guys? I'm kind of here, ya know."

"KILEY! WHAT A SURPRISE!" Louis shrieks as if he just noticed I was here. Summer rolls her eyes.

"Would you like a blueberry?" Louis asks randomly, passing me a bowl. I shrug and take one from the bowl, smirking.

_Blue_berries.

We kind of only ate blue food when we were together… nobody has caught on yet…but it was sort of our thing...

"Oh hey we need to go if we are going to go get ready with the other girls" Summer says getting up from her seat.

"How did you know I was going?" I ask curiously.

"Do you really think Jolie would have let you say no?" Summer turns to the boys, "See you guys at the party." She then grabs me and pulls me out of the common room.

She shuts the door and looks at me. "Alright lets go look hot and make some boys drool"

"Has anyone ever told you that you and Jolie are a lot alike?"


	13. Throw Some Glitter, Make it Rain

**Jolie:**

"You look like a stripper."

"A hot stripper"

"Aren't all strippers hot?"

"NO. Trust me."

Peyton and Dominiquewere discussing my outfit, and I honestly wasn't sure whether to be complimented or offended.

"Jolie, don't listen to her. You look fabulous." Dominique smiles at me and then turns to glare at Peyton. Peyton gives us her signature eye-roll.

We all decided we were going to wear cocktail dresses and heals because it was going to be _that kind of party_, so I may or may not be wearing a little backless black dress and black pumps…

"Maybe you should wear some fishnets with that, it would look really cute!" Dominque adds excitedly.

"Okay Dominique, we love you, but then she's really going to look like a stripper. " Summer adds laughing.

Summer was currently braiding Kiley's hair and Peyton was applying her makeup. Dominique was finished getting ready, and if you thought she looked like Taylor Momson before, you need to see her now because _woah_. It was a scary similarity.

Some pop song that made you think of silver poles and glitter was playing as we all sat around giggling and doing each other's makeup. We were all drinking fruity drinks in champagne glasses and dancing stupidly around the room.

"We'll just let fishnets be your thing, ok?" I say to Dominique as kindly as I can. She huffs. "whatever. But I'm doing your makeup." I giggle.

About an hour later and a whole stick of black eyeliner, Dominique finished my makeup just as everyone else finished up.

"Alright my strippers, lets go make it rain!" Kiley exclaimed, throwing some glitter at us as she says that.

I roll my eyes and we all walk downstairs to set the party off.

We are greeted with our favorite Slytherins, Albus and Scorpious, who were currently setting up the snacks and plugging in the speakers.

When they turned to greet us, Albus's eyes nearly popped out of his head whereas Scorpious looked unimpressed. (He was probably just disappointed Rose wasn't with us…)

"w-woah, i mean- uh. Damn. " Albus stutters.

Oh Al…

I smirk and me and Peyton go off and start casting the sound-proofing spells so no teachers will bust us. Dominique and Summer were arguing over the music playlist until Scorpious finally shooed them away and put on a pop station.

Thirty minutes later and half of Hogwarts was in Slytherin common room, dancing to loud music and chatting loudly.

Me and Dominique were currently taking a break from dancing. All of our friends had showed up, and we enjoyed watching everyone loosen up a bit. Honestly I'm pretty sure someone spiked the punch because not only did it taste a little funny, but our friends were _not_ this crazy normally...

Peyton could be seen dancing next to Summer. Both of them were laughing hysterically as James tried to impress them with his (lack of) dance moves. Rose and Scorpious were off in a corner talking (though how much longer they would be _just_ talking, I did not know…) Kiley was dancing carelessly, and had no idea that Louis was watching her and probably praying for a slow song so he could ask her dance.

The funniest of them all was Kylie. I swear someone_ had _to have slipped some Firewhiskey in her drink because _good Lord_, I never knew that girl could dance. She was next to Albus and Fred, and I don't think either of them knew what to say to this. Albus was trying to chat up some Gyffindor girls, but kept sneaking glances at Kylie and his face would look more and more shocked each time he glanced over at her.

Fred looked like he was enjoying Kylie's wild side _way too much_.

"Hey, Matt is so staring at you" Dominique leans in smirking and randomly interrupting our conversation about how Kylie is dancing on one of the tables to 'Take it Off' by Kesha.

Matt was a douche, and everyone knew that.

But he was a hot douche, and everyone _also_ knew that.

So when the hot douche asked me to dance, was there really anything wrong with saying yes? Because I saw nothing wrong with it. _nothing_.

Obviously, Summer did. Because a few songs(and glasses of punch) later I am being dragged off of the dance floor by an angry looking Summer.

"Summer! What the heck?!" I pout. Then I hiccup.

_Oh the punch was so spiked…_

I then giggle at the thought of everyone drinking the spiked punch.

"No dancing with a-holes when we are drunk, ok?" Summer says firmly to me.

"I am not drunk!" I exclaim, but then I hiccup again. Summer crosses her arms.

"Hey! Brendon!" Summer yells as he passes by us.

"Yeah?" he asks looking at us.

_Oh he's kinda cute._

I'm going to blame that little thought on the fact that I'm drunk.

Well, i'm not _that_ drunk...

I hiccup again.

okay maybe I am...

"Can you keep Jolie out of trouble for me? She didn't know the punch was spiked…." Summer then leaves me with a flustered looking Brendon.

I hiccup yet _again_ and he starts laughing.

"Think you are capable of dancing?" he asks teasing me.

"pshhh bitch I was _born _capable of dancing" I say, slurring my words _just a bit._

I'm probably going to be cringing at my choice of words in the morning but oh well.

**Kylie:**

I woke up with a really bad headache. So bad, that I actually thought my head was going to explode because of the immense pain I was in.

I sat up, only to realize I was not in my bed.

In fact, I wasn't even in a bed.

I was on a big leather couch, surrounded by the most horrific mess I have ever seen in my entire life.

What the heck happened?

I remember showing up to the party (begrudgingly, I might add), and I remember awkwardly standing next to the punch bowl. But after that…. nothing.

I stand up, but then immediately sit back down groaning. My head _hurt._

And I was holding something, I realize, and I unfold a piece of paper that I was grasping.

_Call me? ;) _

There was a number written on the other side.

Who's number is this?

More importantly, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

All these questions were only making the pounding in my head worse.

I hear footsteps and I wince because the noise hurts my head.

"Oh honey, how are you doing? I'm going to get you some aspirin." Summer's soft voice sounded like needles pounding into my head. She came back with a pill in one hand and a glass of club soda in the other

"Here you go. first time hangovers are a bitch, aren't they?" I didn't even have the energy in me to scold her for her choice of language. Or ask what she meant by hangover, because I never drank.

But then again, with no recollection of last night, I have no way to prove that…

I gladly take the pill and the soda water and watch as Summer set out 5 glasses of club soda and put 5 pills next to them.

"We should probably head back to our common rooms before the others get up." Summer whispers.

I then realize I was still in Slytherin common room, and so was Summer.

Why am i still here? Why is she? … and why doesn't she have a killer headache too?

Just then, a very unhappy looking Jolie walks down the stairs. Her hair is stuck to her face, and she is still in the black dress she wore last night. Her eyes were red and had bags underneath them. I honestly don't think I've ever seen a person look that bad before.

Summer didn't say a word and just pointed at the club soda and aspirin. Jolie mumbled something incoherent and nodded to Summer.

Once we left the common room, I decided to ask Summer what happened last night.

Her eyes gleam as she looks at me, a smirk evident on her lips. "Honey, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I had the slightest feeling in the pit of my stomach that I probably did not want to know.


	14. I hate you

**Peyton:**

I had always been a late sleeper. My breakfast was normally everybody else's lunch, and I utterly despised getting up in the morning for class. There have been many times when I've just missed a class altogether just to get a few extra hours of sleep. Because of this, I was normally the last one to wake up during sleepovers. Kylie was usually the first one to get up, where she would leave for her morning run. Then Jolie would wake up and do whatever the heck she does in the morning. She probably listens to music. Then, Kiley would wake up, followed shortly after me.

This is why feeling the presence of someone else asleep next to me was really unfamiliar. Maybe Kiley is out-sleeping me? But I don't remember being at a sleepover last night... I remember being at a party...

_Oh hell no._

My eyes shot open immediately. I take in my surroundings and see that I am on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, the couches were messed up and covered in blankets so I assumed other fellow Gryffindor partiers had passed out here too. I then turn to my left to become utterly horrified at who was asleep on the floor next to me.

_The little rat himself, James._

I have to take deep breaths to keep from vomiting all over the place. I can't even stand being within 10 meters of his presence, and now he's right next to me.

_Disgusting._

I immediately get up from where I was sitting.

"So what do you remember?"

I jump at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. I look to see a sleepy looking Gryffindor girl. I recognized her to be in my year, but I can't remember her name ... She had really dark hair, and she looked nice but that's about all I could tell you about her.

"What?" I ask confused.

"all I remember is you passing out and me and James carrying you back to the common room, I think I passed out too..."

I look at her confused. "I passed out? What?" all I remembered was dancing... (which looking back now I really regret that).

"The punch was spiked and we both had a little too much to drink" The girl says shrugging.

"I guess I'm just lucky I don't get bad hangovers then" I say with a small smile, realizing I actually felt really rested.

The girl chuckles, "Speak for yourself, my head is killing me. I'm Camille."

"That sucks. I'm Peyton." I say laughing. Camille pokes her tongue out at me.

"Do you know who spiked the punch?" I ask curiously. Whoever it was, I honestly wasn't sure whether to smack them or thank them.

Camille points to a sleeping James on the floor.

I decided I would smack him.

I walked right up to him, much to Camille's surprise, and slap him hard on the face.

He wakes up with a yelp. "what the hell was that for?" he shrieks.

"YOU spiked the punch!" I yell at him.

"Way to be a snitch, Camille." James says, glaring at my new friend. Camille starts laughing. "You're l lucky that's all I snitched about."

"It was a pretty fun party though" James says smirking. I let out a huff and head towards the dormitories to get dressed.

"See you around Peyton!" Camille says sweetly. I smile back at her.

"Yeah, and nice bed hair" James yells as he gets up off of the floor. I flick him off and walk up the stairs.

Thank the good Lord that today is a Saturday, and there are no classes because I've already missed enough potions classes this week. I take my time getting ready, and when I finally finish my hair and makeup I decide to go see how my friends are doing this morning.

I don't even want to know how Kylie felt waking up. I bet you 50 galleons that she didn't go for her morning run.

I walk down the stairs and almost run right into Jolie. She looked exhausted, and she didn't even send me her usual smile when she saw it was me.

"Hey!" I say softly.

"I hate you" she says darkly. I begin mentally praying that she is just being sarcastic because I can honestly never tell if she is or not. Maybe I did something bad last night and I don't remember...

"How are you not hungover? You had to have drank as much as I did!"

Okay good she was just kidding. I let out a small breathe of relief and laugh. "Maybe you need to eat more citrus."

She glares at me, but decides not to say anything back to that.

We begin walking together, deciding to catch a late lunch. The Great Hall is filled with tired partiers who looked like they were going to pass out any second.

We sat at the Slytherin table, and we greeted by a happy looking Dominique, a sleeping Scorpious, and a grumpy looking Al.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I ask curiously. Dominique shrugs, but sends Jolie a knowing smirk. Jolie returns it, but then turns her head to some first years behind us, threatening that she will probably kill them if they don't shut up. Obviously , they shut up immediately. Jolie is really funny when she is tired.

The table is silent as we eat our lunch. Not an awkward silence, just a tired one.

That is, until we are interrupted by Kylie who is sprinting towards our table. She looked like she had a rough night herself, and I'm pretty sure sprinting was the last thing she wanted to be doing so I quickly snap my attention towards her.

"Kiley's missing!" Kylie shrieks as she approaches us.

"You've got to be kidding me, not this crap again." Albus growls. Kylie ignores him.

"I can't find her anywhere and neither can Summer! I'm really worried." Kylie says.

"Yeah, and its not like she had too much punch to drink, so I imagine she didn't pass out or anything." Jolie adds quietly.

"All I have to say is she better not be skinny dipping when we find her." Albus says.

"Doesn't James have _the map_" a sleepy looking Scorpious asks Albus. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and right now I really wish he did have the map...

"No he lost it a couple weeks ago, remember?" Albus says.

Actually, Kiley and I stole it but they don't know that.

Also Kiley had the Marauders Map last, so we were kind of screwed.


	15. Throwdown in the Ravenclaw Common Room

Jolie:

"HAS ANYONE SEEN KILEY?" Scorpious yells, standing on top of the Slytherin table. The whole Great Hall bursts into whispers and mumbles of 'no' and 'oh gosh I hope she's alright', along with several shakes of the head. Several of the younger students look confused and point to Kylie, only to be smacked by some of the older students next to them.

Kylie looks at me, worry written all over her face. "We've got to find her." I nod my head, unable to speak because I am too busy trying to think of where she could be.

The six of us sprint out of the Hall, figuring there was no time to find the others. Kiley needed to be found immediately. I know this sounds a little overdramatic, but it's really not like her to go missing without at least one of us knowing where she is. When we went skinny dipping, we were all three together, and every other time we have stirred up trouble we have always done it with someone else. I don't know where she would be or why she is alone.

We searched all over the castle. Down every hallway and up every staircase. We looked in every classroom, enchanted room, and anything else we could think of and she still wasn't there. I was deeply concerned.

"You know, Louis must be worried sick." Al says, trying to light the mood as we scan the halls.

"I don't think anyone has been able to tell him… nobody has seen him either come to think of it." Kylie says curiously.

_"Wait- what?"_

"oh my gosh." I say as the realization hits me.

"_Oh my freaking gosh_" I say even louder.

Peyton turns to look at me.

I give her _the look_.

Peyton's eyes go wide with realization. Without saying a word, we immediately sprint towards Ravenclaw tower. The rest of our group had went back to the Great Hall to see if she might have gone back there. If she wasn't they were going to talk to the Headmistress.

"What is the antidote to every poison?"

Peyton shrieks and begins pounding on the door. "OH MY GOSH WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP".

"Um…alihotsy? Gurdyroot? Puffapod seeds?!" The door remains closed and I remain agitated. Peyton is still banging on the door.

"Fancy seeing you ladies here-oh, what is going on?" a giggling Brendon walks up the stairs, and in that moment I swear I have never been happier to see the blonde boy's spiked hair.

"Brendon, what's the antidote to every poison?"

"Are you trying to break in to Ravenclaw tower?"

"This is an emergency!" I yell at him.

"Okay, okay, it's easy! It's a Bezoar."

The door swings open and I immediately tackle Brendon into a big hug. "You are the best! Thank you!" I say and then me and Peyton run off, Brendon right behind us.

"U-um, yeah. I try."

"Oh by the way, where's the boys' dorms?" Peyton asks Brendon.

He stops right on his heels, looking at us with wide eyes.

"What?! Why do you need to go up there?!"

Before I can answer, Peyton obviously finds them because she grabs my wrist and pulls me up the stairs.

For a Ravenclaw dorm, it was sure messy. There were blankets all on the floor and I almost tripped on a pillow.

And there was Kiley. Asleep. In a nice comfy bed. _In the boys' dorms._

"Brendon," I ask, with a sickly sweet smile, my voice raising an octave, "whose bed is that?"

Brendon bites his lip and looks at the floor. He doesn't even have to answer because we all know whose it is.

I am about ready to kill someone when none other than the devil himself walks in, looking like he had just taking an early morning shower. His blonde hair was sticking to face and he was carrying a towel.

I look at him with fury in my eyes and grab him by the ear and pull him down into the common area. I was mad, but I didn't want to wake Kiley up. She obviously needed her sleep from… whatever the hell is going on here.

But Louis on the other hand, was going to be very lucky if he makes it out of this little 'conversation' with him with all his limbs attached.

"Ow! Jolie what the heck?!"

Peyton and Brendon race down stairs after us.

"What the hell is that Louis? Huh? Why is Kiley asleep in your bed?" I scream at him.

"Look I know that this looks a little bad but-"  
This time Peyton speaks up. "Look, you better shut your mouth before this gets ugly."

"do you guys seriously think i-"

"YOU SLEPT WITH KILEY!" I screech and try to get Brendon to let go of me so I can punch that loser in the face.

"No I didn't! Seriously!"

"You are full of crap" Peyton says plainly.

"Besides, you girls seem like the type to be proud of her if she did…"

He. Freaking. Did. _NOT._

_I'm going to kill this little bitch._

"Dude, that was a little low." Brendon says deeply as he struggles to hold Peyton and me back from knocking the living daylights out of this douche.

I turn to Brendon giving him the most serious expression I have ever given anyone in my entire life.

"I'll give you a lap dance if you let go of me right now."

His jaw drops, but he seems like he is actually considering it. That moment of consideration is all Peyton and I need because next thing either of them know, Brendon has been flipped onto the floor and I punched Louis right in the jaw, whislt Peyton starts kicking him.

When Brendon gets back on his feet again, he manages to pull me and Peyton off of Louis.

"Look, just let him explain for a minute" Brendon begs. I huff and Peyton rolls her eyes.

Louis picks himself up, rubbing his already bruising jaw. I smile, proud of myself for injuring him.

"I'm sorry for saying that. It was a little uncalled for-" Brendon glares at Louis, "okay, it was a lot uncalled for, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just flustered because you weren't letting me explain. Which is what I'm going to do. Right now." Louis rambles nervously.

I nod for him to get back to the topic.

"Anyways, last night I walked Kiley back here to her dorm. Kiley had a few glasses of punch accidentally and I wanted to make sure she made it back safe. We sat down here on the coach and talked for a few hours about Percy Jackson and the Kingdom Keepers and our other book obsessions. And TV show obsessions… did you know she watched Supernatural too? Because- anyways, that's beside the point. We didn't even realize we had been talking for so long, but before either of us knew it, it was three am and Kiley had fallen asleep on the couch."

"So how does she end up in your room?" Peyton asks, obviously not buying this.

"Well, first off these couches are extremely uncomfortable to sleep on. Secondly, boys cannot get into the girls' dorms. So, I took the sleeping Kiley upstairs and let her sleep in my bed, and I slept on the floor. That's it. Nothing else happened, I swear on my life. In fact, I'll make an unbreakable vow."

So that's why the dorm was a mess. Louis had slept there….

Oh now I feel bad, that's actually adorable…

"You expect me to believe that crap?" Peyton asks, crossing her arms.

"Look I promise-"

"Hey guys! What did I miss?!" a happy looking Kiley says, walking down to greet us.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Louis was just telling us about your love for Supernatural" I say smiling. Brendon suppresses a laugh.

"Louis, what happened to your face?" Kiley asks curiously, admiring my handy work. Regardless, I'm still pretty proud of the punch. Even with my bruised knuckles.

"Oh, just a little misunderstanding…" Louis shrugs and wraps Kiley into a hug.

"That's disgusting, we're going to go" Peyton says, grabbing my wrist again. she was smirking.

"Hey Jolie, when can I take you up on that offer?" Brendon asks cheekily.

"in your wildest dreams, honey." I say with a smirk, following Peyton out of the common room.

"We should go tell the others Kiley is safe." Peyton remarks.

"Yeah, probably..."


	16. Kylie's Commentary and Corruption

**Kiley:**

"And there goes the Gryffindor's chaser with the quaffle-"

"is that Kelly Bullock?! Dang she is looking fantast-"

"and now one of Slytherin's chasers has the quaff-"

"WAY TO GO JOLIE!"

"Fred you need to take this seriously."

"You are speaking into the speaker"

"so are you"

"SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR"

Whoever decided to let Kylie and Fred be the Quidditch commentators was completely out of their mind. This was the most hilarious thing any of us have ever seen. I was sitting with Summer, Louis, and Brendon, and we were crying with laughter at Kylie and Fred. It was hard to focus on the game when those two were bickering so hilariously back and forth.

"I'm honestly not sure which team to root for" Summer says. We all nod in agreement.

"I've got ten galleons on Slytherin, so I guess I've got to go for them." Brendon says with a smirk.

Louis rolls his eyes at him, but we turn to listen to our favorite commenters.

"oh and a lovely save by Gryffindor's beater Peyton Lefrève"

"Dang that girl can-"

"And an excellent save by none other than Jam-"

"WAY TO GO MATE!"

"and another shot on goal by Jolie with an assist by Scorpious"

"What? Slytherin scored? James you can do better tha-"

"Look! It looks like both seekers have caught sight of the snitch"

_"DID PEYTON JUST HIT JAMES WITH THE BAT?"_

"I'm sure that's not the first time, he will be fine. Watch the Seekers!"

"ITS GRYFFINDOR FOR THE WIN!"

"Actually I think its going to be Slyther-"

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE GRYFF-"

"Albus got the Snitch!"

The whistle blows and my friends watch as Headmistress McGonagall pulls Kylie and Fred to the side. Probably to talk about their interesting way of commenting on the game.

Brendon leaps for joy as the teams shake hands with eachother. At least he didn't lose ten galleons. That was a really close match.

As everyone leaves the stands, I run up to find Jolie and Peyton. They were walking together towards the castle, discussing the match.

"Hey good job guys!" I say as I run up to them.

Jolie and Peyton thank me and we walk together back to the castle.

"are you guys ready for the Herbology test tomorrow?" I ask casually.

Peyton shrugs and Jolie laughs. "Since when have I ever been prepared for a test?"

"You need to study for this one though, its supposed to be pretty hard." I say, trying to help Jolie somewhat get her life on track.

"They always say that and its always easy. I make good marks, don't worry."

I decided not to argue with her about how she is probably going to fail this test tomorrow.

-.-

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Jolie asks me as we sit in the Great Hall eating breakfast. We were at Hufflepuff table today.

"Jolie, it's still Novemeber..." Peyton says, looking at her funny.

"I just like to be well prepared for the holidays, is all."

"Says the girl who literally procrastinates for every single assignment we have ever received in the history of our school career?" Kylie asks in shock.

"So maybe I prioritize a little differently than the average student, I never said I was sane. What do you guys want for Christmas?!" Jolie huffs exasperated.

"Nothing!" All three of us say back simultaneously. Which was a little freaky to be honest.

"You guys know I'm going to get you guys something anyways. Can't you just make it a little bit easier on me so I don't have to guess and get you something you hate?"

"its only a Wednesday Jolie, we'll discuss this before the weekend. You can't head to Hogsmead before then anyways." I say, trying to be a bit logical. Its too early to be worrying about the stresses of Christmas just yet... not that I didn't love Christmas- it was literally 'the most wonderful time of the year'. But it was still November, and most of us were still recovering from Halloween. Three words: Jolie. Peyton. Pumpkins. The rest is classified information.

"Who said I was getting you guys something from Hogsmead?"

Just as Jolie says that, something lands in my drink. Then on Peyton's head.

"What the heck?!" Peyton shouts, whipping her head back. James and Fred were not so inconspicuously covering up their giggles. How mature.

"Hand me a grape, I'm going to-"

I stop Jolie midsentence.

"Do not stoop to their level. They want a reaction from us, don't let them succeed."

"I'm going to give them more than just a reaction! Peyton, hand me a-"

"Jolie, seriously no." I say, trying to calm her down.

"They are honestly the most immature guys I have ever met!" Peyton exclaims frustrated. "Ive got to get out of here. Anyways me and Camille have a study session I need to attend." Peyton says, and gets up to leave, grabbing her stuff.

"Try to get some studying in would you? I know how you too love to express your love for various models and magazines." Jolie says with a smirk.

"Yes, mom. Whatever you say" Peyton says rolling her eyes as she walks out.

Watching Peyton leave reminded myself that I probably needed to get going to...

I begin grabbing my stuff and here Jolie giggling as I do.

"Let me guess, you are going to the library..." Jolie says with a smirk.

"Yeah..." I answer, unsure of where she was taking this.

"and you are going to be 'studying'..." Jolie says, looking amused and putting air quotes around 'studying'.

"Yes I will be _studying_..." I respond again.

"And Louis will just so happen to be there 'helping' you 'study' with the subject you already have top marks in?" More air quotes and mischievous grins are pointed my way, and I try to suppress a blush as Jolie figured out I was studying with Louis (though I had actual_ plans_ of_ actually studying_. Not that Jolie has ever heard of such a crazy thing like that_._).

"okay, so me and Louis are having a study date, so what?" I mentally cringe as soon as the words roll of my tongue, and I'm sure my blush is completely evident now. Jolie's smirk grows wider.

"not like that! you know what I mean!" I nearly shout at her. She just giggles.

"You're lucky I ship you two."

"He told me you punched him..."

"And I do not regret it the slightest, if he mentions it again just ask why I did it. And I take it back, HE'S the one who is lucky I ship you two."

I roll my eyes. "There's nothing to ship."

Jolie laughs. A real laugh, which is actually pretty hilarious in itself because she has a really odd laugh. "Okay Kiley, we'll go with that one."

I have a feeling that she was being sarcastic...

"Um...sorry to interrupt or anything..." Kylie begins to say quietly, "but what do you even mean by 'ship'? What does Louis have to do with boats?"

I immediately face palm.

"Just go on you study date, I will explain this." Jolie says, ushering me out of the Great Hall.

"just promise me no fanfiction" I shout at Jolie as I leave the hall.

She waggles her eyebrow at me. "Honey I've got a whole book in the process. " She also sends a wink my way.

"What's fanfiction?" Kylie asks.

I decide that was my cue to exit the Grand Hall as I hear Jolie say something along the lines of 'I am about to enlighten you into a world you never knew existed, probably didn't want to know existed, but none the less are going to full heartedly enjoy.'

I did not need to be partially responsible for the corruption of Kylie.

I walk into the library to be greeted by Louis.

"Hey Kiley, I brought snacks!"

The blonde headed boy holds up a tray of blue frosted cupcakes surrounded by decorative blueberries.

Screw it, I ship it too.

**Who else ships liley? Because I do. **


	17. Demon Penguins and Girl Talk

Kylie:

"I don't really think he's into me like that though…"

"Okay, but what is the most common breeding place for Chinese Firebolt dragons?"

"I don't like him though, so I don't know why I'm even bothering talking about this. I could care less."

"I don't know why you are either. Where can one find horned slugs?"

"and he is just _so_ annoying, you know? He still wears all of those hats I knitted for him!"

It is taking all of my inner niceness to not pull my hair out. I love Rose dearly, and I am well aware of her and Scorpius's weird relationship, but honestly I can't take any more of this. When she asked me to help her study for a test tomorrow, I thought that she actually meant to _study_. Not talk about her messed up relationship with that weird boy that she likes. Honestly, that's what Jolie and Kiley are for. Leave me out of this please!

"Kylie, what do you think?" Rose asks me with wide eyes. I sigh.

"I think we should go back to studying."

Rose groans and collapses onto a coach.

"why are boys so complicated?"

I look up at her and tilt my head.

"I thought you didn't care about Scorpious?"

She throws a pillow at my head.

"I don't."

I nod my head, agreeing with her and look though our textbook.

"You're patronizing me, aren't you?"

I decided to reply with another simple nod. I was almost on the right page in this huge book….

"Did you ever call that boy?" Rose asks, turning the 'girl talk' onto me. I stick my head into the textbook to cover the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

"I liked it better when we talked about _your_ boy problems."

"Kylie! Come on, what's the worst that could happen? You find out it's some guy you aren't interested in? no problem! We already know he's into you, so you've got nothing to lose!"

"Besides my dignity? I was drunk, whoever he is was drunk. I bet he doesn't remember anything."

"Kylie, you were a hard person to forget that night."

I let out another sigh.

"yeah well I don't want to have anything to do with _that girl_. I will never touch alcohol again for as long as I live, and anyone I have associated with while I was intoxicated is not someone I want to be around. Whoever that girl was, she wasn't me."

Rose laughs.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I roll my eyes and pack up my stuff since there was obviously going to be no studying happening tonight. I go up to my dormitory and get ready for bed.

As I pull the sheets up and try to get some rest, my mind can't help but wander. What really happened that night? Did I get my first kiss and not even know it? Who was interested in ME?

I wish I knew, but my better judgement told it me it was best to just pretend that whole night never happened…

And so I did.

-.-

The next morning I got up early and went for my morning run. I ran all the way around Hogwarts Castle, around the Quidditch field, and around the Black Lake. I did this twice, just as I do every morning.

Having just enough time, I manage to take a quick shower, throw my hair into a ponytail, and meet everyone in the Grand Hall for breakfast.

Except, I never actually made it all the way to breakfast because right as I begin walking towards the Gryffindor table I run right into someone. Pumpkin juice goes flying and manages to land directly on me.

I let out a squeal and look to see Fred Weasley looking very distressed.

"Oh my gosh Kiley I am so sorry!" He apologizes while grabbing loads of napkins off of a nearby table, trying to dry me off. It was no use though, I was completely drenched in the sticky juice.

"Its fine." I mumble, trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

Fred makes that attempt impossible though, because he grabs onto my shoulders and stares directly at me. "really, I'm sorry."

I stare at him with wide eyes, unable to say anything. This was so awkward!

"You have full permission to slap me if it makes you feel any better." Fred says smiling.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Kidding! I was kidding. I mean, unless you really do feel like slapping me, then I guess I kind of deserv-"

I tilt my head and force a smile towards him.

"I get Jolie to give most of the injuries for me. Sometimes Peyton." I take pride in being able to come up with that one the spot. Fred obviously sees my humor and begins laughing.

"Well with the damaged they caused to Louis, I'll make sure to never spill something on you again."

I give him a smile and walk out of the hall. That wasn't as awkward as it could have been…

Now, I need to shower again before classes start….

Peyton:

"Quick! We have five minutes before this thing goes off!" I shout, grabbing Camille and dragging her down the hall. We were pranking Fred and James today. We were in a bit of a prank war, and I was out for blood. Those boys had no idea what was coming for them.

Normally, Jolie or Kiley would be helping me with something like this, but Jolie had to help Dominique out with something and Kiley had a huge test to study for. So instead, I made Camille join me in my evil plans.

Camille and I have become pretty close friends. She liked a lot of the same models and designers that I did, and it was nice having someone to talk to about that kind of thing. Camille was sweet, but she could also be really sarcastic and that's why we were such good friends.

"How do we know James and Fred are going to be here in five minutes exactly?"

"Four. I have my ways, don't worry."

Camille rolls her eyes at me.

We hid on a balcony that overlooked the spot that was going to prank Fred and James.

"Alright here they come" I whisper, as the two boys walk down the corridor. Two minutes left.

I hold my breath as they walk past the hidden object.

There is a puff of purple smoke, a very girly sounding scream, and two very adorable penguins emerge out of the smoke.

I was a rather good student in Transfiguration class. I had top marks in it.

The penguins look distressed, and begin frantically looking around for the cause of this. meanwhile, Camille and I are trying our hardest not to burst into a fit of laughter. I succeed in remaining silent, but Camille doesn't manage to.

The penguins look up, see us hiding, and begin to try and reach the balcony. Camille and I take that as our cue to run. I don't know if you have ever been chased by angry penguins before, but it is probably the scariest and most hilarious situation I have ever been in. I was worried they were going to peck my eyes out but at the same time it was so freaking funny watching them try to waddle fast enough to catch up with us.

When we finally lose James and Fred, Camille and I are crying from laughter.

"That was genius! How long are they going to be penguins?"

"about a hour or so, then it should wear off."

Camille and I laugh the whole way up to the common room. I was praising myself for such an amazing prank. The only problem is now they are probably going to try and get me back with something equally as bad…

But I would worry about that later… I was too busy enjoying the sweet taste of success.

-.-

"You really think you can get away with that so easily, Peyton?"

I was really regretting not worrying about James and Fred getting me back, because the one time I am alone in a corridor, I am cornered by the devil himself. _James._

"I mean, I have to admit, that was bloody _brilliant_-but I am not letting you get away with this."

Oh what a gentleman, he's complementing me _and_ threatening me at the same time. What a joy.

"You are really annoying, you know that?"

James laughs a little. He looks as if he is about to say something, but then he closes his mouth.

It is silent for a few moments, and the awkwardness is basically screaming at us. I was anticipating whatever he was planning on doing to me.

"Just watch your back, alright?" James sneers and then he saunters off. My mouth drops in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" I yell at him as he walks away. He doesn't reply.

What a weirdo. He has some serious mental problems, maybe I should have made him a penguin permanently…

I roll my eyes and decide it was best to pretend that that whole encounter did not happen.

Flipping my hair back, I march right back up to the common room. I walk in, grab my book from the table, (I was reading 'Looking for Alaska'), and march up to my dormitory and collapse on my bed.

But, apparently, that wasn't really my bed at all because I fell right through what I though was my mattress and landed hard on the floor. Groaning, I curse James out in three different languages and begin searching for where he put my actual bed.

Meanwhile, I simultaneously planned his murder.


	18. Jolie: The Matchmaking Activist

**Jolie:**

"So are you guys dating yet?" I ask curiously. I was interrogating Dominique about the gorgeous male that I had caught her kissing at the Quidditch kick-off party. And in a dark corridor during lunch... and once in a empty classroom... Yeah I've caught those two kissing a lot...

"NO! How many times do I have to say that! We've just kissed a few times!"

I huff, "It would be a shame to miss out on dating such a fine specimen. I mean damn, he's one of the hottest guys at this school!"

Dominique rolls her eyes at me. "You and I both know Ryan is not the dating type."

And maybe Dominique was right, Ryan was the schools 'bad boy', per say. He was extremely attractive, and I mean like _'oh my freaking gosh I have seen the light'_ attractive. He had a nose ring and a lip ring, which probably put a lot of girls off, but both me and Dominique could agree that his piercings were what had us looking in the first place. Oh gosh, and his tattoos! Don't get me started on those things, he is a piece of _art_. His mother should be so proud...

Or maybe not because he is always in a lot of trouble, or doing bad things.

He was a Gryffindor, which was kind of ironic honestly. But it kind of made since, because he wasn't really sneaky like a Slytherin could be. He was just upright rebellious and would tell you how it is straight up. I envied him. He also listened to the same music as Dominique and me, and therefore he had my utmost respect.

"Dominique, you are the first girl he has ever kissed twice. Three times actually. He normally just makes out with different girls all the time. I can see a budding relationship occurring.'

Dominique rolls her eyes again. "There's nothing there, and I don't want there to be. I'm just having a little fun for right now and so is he. You know I don't really do the whole relationship thing either right?"

"AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

"no Jolie, it's not happening."

I stick my tongue out at Dominique. "we should probably go meet the others now, huh?"

Dominique jumps up. 'Oh right! We are having that bonfire down at the lake! Is it really dark already?"

"Time flies when you are talking about the man you love." I bat my eyes flirtatiously and smirk at Dominique. She flicks me off.

We head down to the Black Lake, and see that the fire has already been lit. Dominique brought her guitar with her to play some music, and as we approach the campfire we are greeted plenty of excitement over the fact that there would now be music.

Peyton, Camille, and Summer were off chatting away, whilst next to them Kiley and Louis looked like they were having a very in-depth conversation (just kidding, they were hopelessly making googley eyes at each other). Fred was surprisingly not with James, but instead talking to Kylie. James was trying to get Peyton's attention (but failing). And of course, Scorpious and Rose were chatting away about something neither of them probably really cared about, but they needed an excuse to talk to each other.

So while Dominique was tuning her guitar, I decided I would go see the only two people who weren't giving googley eyes to someone, Albus and Brendon.

"Well how are my favorite boys doing on this fine occasion?" I ask cheerfully as I walk up to them.

"Jolie!" Albus exclaims, wrapping me in a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Awww, did you miss me?" I say and peck him on the cheek. Al scrunches up his nose and lets me go.

And no, in case you are wondering, I absolutely _do not _like Al in that way. _AT ALL_. We are just really close, he's like my brother.

"Ew. No, I just missed you doing my homework for me."

I smack him on the arm and turn to Brendon.

"And how are you doing, Brendon?" I say, with mock formality. Brendon laughs.

"I am doing extraordinary, now that you have entered my presence." Brendon sends an exaggerated bow in my direction.

"Brendon, why are you wearing a sweater? It's so hot out tonight!" I ask curiously, noticing him tugging at his sleeves.

"I- uh, well it is November. I thought it would be cooler out."

I shrug, but accept his excuse.

I stay and chat with Albus and Brendon for about an hour. We listen to Dominique play the guitar and Brendon and I discussed our music tastes. (He likes very good music apparently, I did not know that...hmm...) Albus tells us about how he accidentally turned professor Longbottom into a potted plant, when he meant to hit Scorpious, and I give the boys a recap on all the crazy things Peyton and I have accomplished this week.

"Alright boys, this is where I leave you." I say, bidding them farewell.

"But it's still really early." Brendon says, seeming shocked that I am actually going in at a decent hour.

"I have some posters I have to make for tomorrow." I say.

"Tomorrow? Its Saturday." Brendon says curiously.

"I have a protest I am going to." I respond simply.

"oh, that's tomorrow? Dang it Jolie, I don't think I will be able to fight the power with you. I have plans." Al apologizes. I roll my eyes at him, but send him a smirk.

"Figures."

"What are you protesting about?" Brendon asks.

"Werewolf rights. even after all the laws Hermione Weasley has passed in order to eradicate discrimination against them, werewolves are still being treated with prejudice and are still afraid to seek help in others because they are ashamed. I'm trying to be an activist and help put a stop to this."

Brendon looks surprisingly shocked when I say this.

Do I seem like a heartless person or something?

"Wow... Jolie that's really... amazing." Brendon barely breathes out slowly. Okay...

"You can help me if you would like? You could come to the protest too if you want?" I say slowly.

Brendon smiles. "I would love to."

I smile too, and then drag him by the sleeve up to the castle.

Handing him piles of poster supplies, I lay out a bunch of paints.

"So I was thinking tie-dye style posters would get the most attention. With black lettering."

"Jolie, I don't think you understand how awesome it is you are doing this."

I tilt my head. "I'm just a huge believer in fighting for what you believe in."

Brendon simply runs his fingers through his hair, bites his lip, and nods.

"Well come on! Lets get to work!"

**HEEEYYYY! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU!**

**xx**


	19. Pomfrey's Poignaunt Potions

**This chapter was written by Geekykiki and she did a fabulous job if i do say so myself ;)**

***********  
**Kiley's P.O.V.**

"I don't care."

"But Kiley! I'll fail if you don't!"

"You should've taken notes then."

"It's not my fault Dom and I were up all night! Wait... Well it might have been but that's beside the point! I didn't mean to fall asleep in History! Binns is just so-o boring!"

I stopped and turned around. "Jolie, I am not starting your essay for you. I suggest you go to the library and look up the Troll War. Now, I have to go to Madam Pomfrey for my allergy potion before practice." I turned and walked away, smearing my mascara even more from rubbing my eyes.

My eyes and throat itch to death during allergy season. It have to take potions, keep my inhaler on me at all times and put eye drops in my eyes twice a day. I groaned in frustration.

I reached the Hospital Wing to find Louis lying on the bed. "Bloody hell, what happened to you?!" His left leg was completely on backwards.

"A rabid third year coming out of charms. I'm okay, it doesn't hurt."

"Get your ass over here!" I hear a familiar girl's voice.

"I would if you would stop yanking me!" Another familiar guy's voice said. Louis and my eyes widened.

"Come on Lames." Peyton growled, practically dragging James behind her. Peyton's right arm was stuck in a fist on James upper left arm.

"What happened to you two?" Louis asked.

"Sticking charm." James smiled.

I gave Peyton a small pity smile.

"Wait, why are you here Kiley?" Peyton asked, clearly seeing Louis's leg.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey walked in with my potion. "Here we go darling. I upped the dose because of how bad you've been. Wells has already got a heads up that you'll be a little bit late because I want to make sure you don't have any side effects." I nodded. She poured the potion into the needle.

"Oh my god! You have to get a shot?!"

I nodded. "Allergy shot. Every week." All their faces cringed.

"Ready?" I sat on the bed next to Louis. Madam Pomfrey lined the needle to my arm. She started to push it when...

"MADAM POMFREY!" Fred yelled.

I jumped in shock. The needle missed my arm and injected the potion into my side.

"Oh no!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "What?!" She exclaimed at Fred.

"Prank gone wrong!" Scorpius walked in, supporting Albus who looked like the way I felt: about to puke. "He's puking slugs like Uncle Ron in his second year!"

Then it came. I felt it in my stomach and turned to the side away from Louis and puked. Everyone groaned in disgust except Albus who just joined me with slugs. A group groan came again.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Lily Luna ran in. "What are you guys doing here? Never mind, don't answer that. My hair is purple! Someone in transfiguration missed the mouse and hit me! And we can't fix it!"

"You Potters. Just like your father. Always in here and causing more trouble. Scorpius, put Albus in the bed across from Louis. Fred, get two buckets out of the broom closet, one for Albus and one for Kiley." She waved her wand and the puke on the floor next to me was gone. "Lily, you can sit next to your brother across from Kiley. James and Peyton, find a bed and don't be a pervert James." She kept her eyes on James for a moment before heading over to the medicine closet. "Kiley, sit tight. I've never had this happen before. So sorry for anything horrible that's about to happen." She called out. I paled even further.

"Hey, at least it's not slugs!" Scorpius said. Albus and I gave him a death glare and his smile dropped.

"Lily, come here. You're the easiest." Lily bounced up to Madam Pomfrey. with an incantation and a wave of her wand, Lily's hair was back to flaming red. "Good as new. Head on back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" She turned towards the rest of us. "Feel better guys! James, Al, I'll be writing to Mum and Dad about today. They both cried out no but it was too late. She had already skipped out the door.

"She needs to stop hanging out with her godmother Luna." James murmured.

Madam Pomfrey walked to Peyton and James next. "Well, it's not a permanent sticking charm, thankfully, but it's well close to it. I can get a solution, but it'll take overnight. I suggest you guys stay here until the morning." Peyton groaned loudly. When Madam Pomfrey turned away, Peyton used her free left arm to punch James in the nose with a satisfying crack. "Episkey will work on noses." Madam Pomfrey called out as she headed towards Al.

"Will this ever stop?" Albus slurred, spit dripping from his mouth to the bucket.

"Drink this. I'll stop in thirty minutes after and you'll be free to back to the dungeons for a good nights rest." She handed him a small cup filled with black goop. She then waltzed over to Louis and me. "Louis, I'll can do a spell but you couldn't play Quidditch for a month and you'll be on crutches for a month. Or I can do a potion that will slowly, but extremely painfully, turn your leg back around and you'll only have a week of crutches and no Quidditch. That one will take twenty four hours."

"Wells will have my head on a stick if I was out for a whole month. I hate to say this but I'll go with the second choice."

"Good idea." She poured a purple liquid down his leg that encased it in a purple shell. Louis screamed out in pain. "Sorry, first minute is the worst because it starts moving." Then finally, she turned towards me but I couldn't see because my eyes were so itchy, I couldn't stop rubbing them. "No! Rubbing will make it worse. I'm going to give you a Bezoar but I doubt it will help any. You'll just have to stay overnight and until I see the symptoms have gone fully away." I ate the disgusting Bezoar gratefully and leaned back onto the pillows.

"Um, guys?" James peeped. "I really need to use the bathroom." And then Peyton screamed.


End file.
